


The Cult of Castiel

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cults, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents Sam and Dean Winchester are sent to investigate a new cult (or "spiritual commune") where leader Castiel seems to want nothing more than to live sustainably and provide his flock with copious orgasms. Things get more complicated when the investigation leads to sex and then romantic feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While the main relationships in this work are Destiel and Sevin, there will be scenes when multiple people are involved in sex (basically most sex in this story is a free-for-all). There are a few iffy (past) dub con things mentioned, but for the most part the focus is on consent.  
> Please enjoy.

            When word reached the FBI that a new cult was growing its numbers just outside Sioux Falls, South Dakota, they sent area natives Sam and Dean Winchester to investigate.

            “You’ll be under cover,” Agent Victor Henrikson told them, “you’ll be Sam and Dean Campbell, here are your papers. I want a report within the week.

            “Yes, Sir,” Sam said.

            “What kind of cult is this?” Dean asked, looking over the dossier he had been handed on the way in.

            “We don’t know,” Agent Henrikson admitted, “that’s why we need you to do a little surveillance from the inside. You’re going to need to call their recruitment number from a local phone, which would be these,” he said, handing over two shiny new smart phones. “Same numbers as your old ones but with a Sioux Falls area code.”

            “Okay, and tell them what exactly?” Dean asked, always liking to have a good cover story.

            “Tell them you noticed their compound, did a little internet searching and decided you wanted to join up. The data on their website is all in the file.”

            “This cult has a website?” Sam asked, skeptically.

            “You might want to get in the habit of using the term “spiritual commune,” Victor warned, “that’s what this ‘Nephilim’ call themselves.”

            “Roger,” Sam said

            “Well, all the specifics are in the file,” Victor said, “I trust you two to remain discrete and for the love of god, act like you wanna be there.”

            “Hey,” Dean said, slightly offended, “This ain’t our first rodeo.”

            “And don’t let it be your last,” Victor warned, “dismissed.”


	2. The Interviews

            “I’ve got a bad feeling about this place,” Dean whispered to Sam as they approached the gates of a ranch in Dean’s Impala. Usually they drove a more sensible car, but it tended to scream “fed” while undercover.

            “Let’s just get the intel and leave,” Sam agreed, “try not to get brainwashed on the way out.”

            “I just hope there _is_ a way out,” Dean said before plastering on a smile as they got to a security gate.

            “Hi,” a way-too-perky blonde greeted them, “My name is Becky, welcome to Wayward Ranch.”

            “Hi, I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam. We spoke with a Chuck Shurly on the phone about possibly joining the Nephilim.”

            “Yes,” Becky said, “we’ve been expecting you.” she opened the gate and instructed Dean to park his car in a steel building to the right. “We don’t allow the use of motor vehicles on the grounds,” she explained, “Chuck will meet you shortly.”

            Dean pulled into the mostly empty garage and parked as far from the other vehicles as he could. “Making me leave my baby locked up,” he grumbled, slamming the door.

            “Cool it, Dean,” Sam hissed under his breath, “we want to be here, remember?”

            “Right,” Dean said, standing up straighter as they left the building, putting on a chummy smile as a shorter, scruffy-looking man approached them.

            “Sam, Dean, welcome,” he greeted them, shaking each of their hands in turn, “I’m so excited to have you here.”

            “We’re glad to be here,” Sam said with a smile.

            “Now, your first interview is with me,” Chuck explained, “and then Balthazar followed by Gabriel and if all goes well, you will meet our leader, who, of course, has final say. Shall we begin?”

            “Let’s,” Dean said with a smile that just bordered on fake.

            “This is the main building,” Chuck said, gesturing to the large farmhouse they were walking toward, “it contains all of the offices and the alter room. The dormitories are semi-private rooms in that single floor building. That big barn over there is the mess hall, and that log cabin near the woods is the leader’s home.”

            “Quaint,” Dean observed. They followed Chuck into the main building and up a set of narrow stairs to a hall full of offices.

            Chuck’s office was messy; papers littered his desk, his lap top was closed and covered in coffee rings, and the diplomas and certificates on the wall were crooked. “Please, take a seat,” Chuck gestured to the worn-out couch along one wall and pulled his desk chair around to be closer to the brothers.

            “So, you two are brothers?”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “at least that’s what they tell us.”

            Chuck let out a small laugh before moving on. “Do you two have jobs?”

            “Not at the moment,” Sam said, “We’ve mostly been doing temp work. A little farming, some factory work, clerical jobs, whatever we can get our hands on.”

            “You two are close then?” Chuck asked.

            “We’re pretty much all the other has,” Dean said and Sam notice Dean was sticking as close to their actual life as he could while maintaining their cover. He went along with it.

            “Mom died when we were both pretty young, dad wasn’t around much.”

            “Now,” Chuck said, purposely avoiding a clearly sore subject, “why do you want to join the Nephilim?”

            “I like the idea of a self-contained community,” Dean said, “I like the idea of everyone working together. Seems less complicated than what I’ve been doing.”

            “And you, Sam?”

            “I like your leader’s philosophies, especially his thoughts on free will,” Sam said, “I’d love to hear more.”

            “Great,” Chuck said with a smile.

            There were a few more rudimentary questions, like “what do you hope to gain from being here?” and “What sort of work would you be willing to do around the ranch?”

            Chuck then handed them both a clipboard with a questionnaire on it. “To match you with your roommates if we decide to have you join us,” he explained.

            “You mean we wouldn’t get to live together?” Sam asked.

            “We prefer to house families separately so that they learn not to rely on each other so much and in turn learn to trust the leader more.”

            “Makes sense,” Dean said with a shrug and began answering the questions. Sam shrugged and did the same, thinking Dean was being just a little too agreeable.

            They handed the papers back to Chuck, who tossed them onto a bookshelf. “I just need to make a call,” he said, “I’ll just be a moment.”

            Sam and Dean listened in as Chuck called someone named Balthzar. There was a lot of “Yes, sirs,” and “Okays” and when Chuck hung up he was beaming. “You will meet with Balthazar soon. He will call me when he is ready for you.”

            “Sounds great,” Sam beamed.

            “I’m just going to start going over these questionnaires,” Chuck said, best to start the process now.”

            “By all means,” Dean said, giving the universal gesture for “proceed.”

            After a few minutes of only slightly awkward silence, the phone rang and Chuck told them Balthazar was ready.

 

            He led them to an office at the end of the hall and knocked gently on the door. A tall, blond man answered and greeted them in a British accent. “Who’s Sam and who’s Dean?” he asked.

            “Sam,” Sam said, raising his hand.

            “Dean,” Dean said.

            “Excellent,” the man said, “I’m Balthazar, come on in.”

            Sam and Dean followed the man into his office where they were instructed to take a seat in two overstuffed chairs. Balthazar took a seat in a high-backed office chair behind his desk and looked at them for a few moments before beginning.

            “Sexual orientation?” He asked.

            Dean and Sam were both taken aback by the directness of the question, but decided to answer honestly, unsure what answer they would want.

            “I’m straight, but I’ve experimented with men,” Sam said.

            “Bisexual,” Dean said offhandedly.

            “Perfect,” Balthazar said, making a note of something on a ledger. Sam and Dean both relaxed as the other man continued with the questions.

            “Have either of you ever lived in a community like this before?”

            “No,”

            “What are your views on polyamory and polygamy?”

            “As long as it’s not hurting anyone, who am I to judge?” Dean said with a smile.

            “And you, Sam?” Balthazar asked.

            “I think it’s an interesting dynamic for a relationship, but it can work.”

            “How important is loyalty to you?” Balthazar asked.

            “Extremely,” Sam answered, “you need to stick by people. You can’t just give up because something’s not perfect. You should work to make it better.”

            “And how do you think you would make this community better?” Balthazar asked Dean.

            “I’m hard working, dedicated, and I’m a good judge of character.”

            “And what would you judge my character as?” Balthazar asked.

            “On the surface you’re a yes-man, loyal to someone, probably the Leader, but I can sense the desire for freedom.”

            “Very astute,” Balthazar said, “that is precisely why I rank so high here. I wanted more freedom but that came with more responsibilities. I rather enjoy my post here.”

            Dean flashed him a self-satisfied smile, which Balthazar responded to by clearing his throat. “I believe that’s all the questions I have for you. I will bring you to Gabriel next, he’ll determine whether or not you’ll be a good fit here.

            “Sounds great,” Dean said.

           

            Balthazar left them outside another office one floor up. They sat patiently and waited to be called in. Gabriel was a shorter man, but he still looked imposing as he called them in.

            Gabriel’s office was larger, but the chairs were more uncomfortable. “This is where things get a little more personal,” Gabriel warned, “Just know that you don’t have to answer every question, but that the Nephilim value openness and honesty. Understood?”

            “Yes,” Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

            “Good. Now, approximately how many sexual partners have you had?”

            “I lost count,” Dean said with a laugh, “maybe in the twenties?”

            “And you, Sam?”

            Sam counted off on his fingers, “four?” he answered uncertainly.

            “Okay,” Gabriel said, taking down some notes. “Have either of you ever had sex with more than one person at the same time?”

            “Yes,” Dean said while Sam answered “No.”

            “Would you be willing to try it?” Gabriel asked Sam.

            “Yeah, sure,” Sam said with a shrug.

            “Would you say you’re more dominant or submissive?” Was the next question.

            “Probably dominant,” Sam said.

            “I’m definitely submissive,” was Dean’s reply.

            “Excellent,” Gabriel said with a smile. “Last question,” he pulled out a glossy 8x10 of a man with high cheekbones, a strong jaw, intense blue eyes and messy dark hair. “What do you think of this man?”

            “Holy hell,” Dean cursed, “that is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

            “Yeah,” Sam agreed, “he’s hot.” He knew his answer wasn’t as honest as Dean’s but he hoped it would do.

            “Well, assuming the medical exam goes well, I’d like to welcome you to the Nephilim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: http://bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com/


	3. The Medical Exam

            They were brought to the infirmary, which was also housed in the main building, where they were greeted by a smiling redhead. “I’m Anna,” she said, “I’ll take you one at a time, who’d like to go first?”

            “I’ll go,” Dean said, always willing to put himself in danger before Sam. He followed her to a private room where she instructed him to sit on a vinyl-covered cot. She drew blood, listened to his heart and lungs, tested his reflexes and got all of his vital signs and then she ordered him to strip. “What?” Dean asked, incredulous.

            “I’m going to take some swabs to test for STIs and then I’m going to test you for sexual function,” she explained calmly.

            “Are you even a real doctor?” Dean asked.

            Anna chuckled, “I have been practicing medicine for about five years now. I assure you I am quite good at my job.”

            Dean sighed and stripped down, and sat back on the cot. Anna took a swab to his urethra which caused him to cringe slightly, but he figured anyone would in that situation. She then asked if he had ever had receptive anal sex with another man.

            “You mean have I ever let a guy fuck me in the ass?”

            “Not the words I would use, but essentially, yes.”

            “Well, I have,” Dean said, “but it’s been a while and I’ve been screened since then.”

            “I’d still like to take a swab, just to be safe,” she said. She had Dean stand up and bend over the cot so she could take a swab of his anus. He felt very uncomfortable with it, but he knew he had to suck it up.

            “Stay in that position,” she ordered, and Dean heard her put on a pair of gloves. “I’m going to check your prostate,” she said.

            “Great,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

            Anna ignored his complaint and pressed a lubed-up finger against his hole. “I’m just going to slide a finger in,” she said, and Dean grunted as the digit entered him. He felt Anna press against his prostate and make a small “mmm-hmm” noise. “Dean, I’m going to test your sexual function now,” she said, “You can tell me to stop at any time and I will. I’m going to massage your prostate. Have you ever achieved orgasm from prostate stimulation alone?”

            “Never tried,” Dean admitted, his breath coming faster as Anna worked her finger against his gland. She reached her hand forward and felt Dean’s cock, causing the man to jump.

            “Relax, Dean,” she said, “you’re supposed to be getting an erection.”

            “Why do you have to do this?” he asked.

            “The leader likes to ensure that we can all achieve arousal and orgasm. He likes to foster a community of pleasure, including sexual pleasure.”

            “Good to know,” Dean muttered. He let himself relax as Anna continued to massage his prostate. He had to admit it did feel _really_ good. Soon he was moaning and pushing back against the finger. When he came onto the waxy paper covering of the cot, Anna removed her finger and gloves, telling Dean he could get dressed when he was ready.

            “So, doc,” Dean teased as he put his clothes back on, “did I pass?”

            “We’ll have to wait for the results of the blood tests and the swabs, but I’d say you’re a very healthy man.”

            “Good,” Dean said with a smile.

            “I need to clean up before your brother comes in,” she said, “but you can leave.”

            “Alright,” Dean said, “thanks.” He left the room feeling a little weird. He had just had an orgasm in a doctor’s office as said doctor very clinically got him off and he was just _leaving._

            He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He had to do it for the assignment; that was it.

            He took a seat next to Sam and told him what had happened. “Just so you’re prepared,” he said.

            “So what, is this like a sex thing?” he whispered, hoping no one would overhear him.

            “She said the leader wanted to create a ‘community of pleasure’ or something,” Dean said, “I’m not seeing anything wrong with that.”

            “It is if the sex is not consensual,” Sam said.

            “She told me I could tell her to stop at any time. It seems pretty consensual,” Dean said, “besides, I think anyone who chooses to stay here is probably okay with the sex.”

            They heard footsteps coming and stopped talking. Anna opened the door and instructed Sam to come back. Sam had always been a little better at keeping his cool than Dean, especially when they were undercover, so he went through the medical exam and he came quickly without much fuss.

            “A lot more relaxed than your brother,” Anna noted.

            “I think you just took him by surprise,” Sam said, hoping it wouldn’t ruin their chances of getting in.

            “I figured that,” she said with a smile. She walked Sam out and addressed both him and Dean. “If the leader decides he wants you to stay,” she said, “you will have a probationary period of one week to determine your STI status and if you’re truly a good fit for the community. After that, you’ll officially be initiated and begin living your life here.”

            “Sounds great,” Dean said with a smile. “Do we get to meet this leader now?”

            “Chuck is on his way back to escort you to his office,” she said, “I’m going to go clean up, and hopefully I’ll see you guys around the ranch.”

            “Thanks, Anna,” Sam said. After she was out of ear shot he turned to Dean. “I kind like her.”

            “Me too,” Dean said, a little sad. It was always hard to see innocent people sucked into things like this.

            Chuck came in and told them the leader was expecting them soon. He led them up to what was clearly an attic door at the top of a narrow staircase. He knocked on the door and a deep voice came from the other side, “You may enter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com


	4. The Leader

            The voice reverberated with power and yet made Dean feel at ease. Sam just followed him through the door Chuck was holding open. The door closed behind them and they both looked around the room.

            It was dimly lit, and sparsely furnished. The metal desk along the far wall stood out like a sore thumb against the Oriental rug and giant cushions that took up the rest of the space. The man from the picture was sitting on one of these pillows. His hair was messier, he had slight stubble and his athletic build could be seen through the button-up shirt he was wearing. He looked up at them with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and he was immediately taken aback. The picture did not do him justice.

            “Hello,” he greeted them, “Please take a seat.” He gestured to the cushions and the brothers both sat down. “I am Castiel,” he said, “but you are only allowed to call me that to my face. When referring to me outside of my presence, I am the leader. Understood?”

            “Yes, sir,” Dean said, ducking his head meekly. Sam gave him a strange look but assented as well.

            “Now, your names?” he asked. They gave their fake names and Castiel nodded appreciatively. “Before you decide to join, I’d like to explain to you some things about the community,” he said.

            “Go for it,” Dean said.

            Castiel laughed slightly. “I like your enthusiasm.” he said. “Now, you will each be assigned a work detail. Based on your past employment, I believe we’ve put Sam on farm duty and Dean, you’ll be in maintenance.”

            “Sounds great,” Sam said.

            “As I’m sure you’ve probably gathered the purpose of this community is to work together for everyone’s benefit. That includes fulfilling sexual needs.” He paused to gauge the brothers’ reactions and seemed pleased by their poker faces. “You are never obligated to satisfy anyone if you do not want to,” he continued, “consent is key. However, I will be requiring your services on a rotating basis, so if you are not sexually attracted to me, then we have a problem.

            “Not a problem,” Dean said with a smile. Sam couldn’t tell if the smile was fake or not, but he gave his consent anyway.

            “I also encourage all of my followers to orgasm each time they engage in a sexual activity, but do not feel pressured. If you don’t cum, that’s fine, as long as you’re okay with it.”

            “Okay,” Sam said, a little leery, “but what if we want to, but we didn’t?”

            “We have a variety of toys available for you to use, as well as an extensive pornographic library,” he explained.

            “Neat,” Dean said with a goofy grin that Sam definitely knew was real. He tried not to think about it too much.

            “Now, once a week, there’s also body worship, which takes place in the alter room. Have you seen the alter room yet?”

            “No,” Dean said.

            “Well, during this service, everyone gathers there, a name is randomly selected and the community worships their body at my direction. If there is something you do not wish to do or have done to you at these services, you simply need to tell me and I will work around it. The goal is to show appreciation for each other, for our bodies and join ourselves together in carnal desires. Most people cum during these services and it’s quite an event. Have you ever seen twenty some people masturbating together? Have you _heard_ it? It’s glorious.”

            Dean couldn’t believe the filth coming from the leader’s mouth. He was half-hard at his words and he wondered if he fit in here better than he thought.

            Sam cleared his throat and brought Dean back to reality. “Of course, you can sit in on these without participating. I cannot stress enough how much I value consent. If I find out that any of you has engaged in any activity without consent, you will be kicked out, is that clear?”

            “Yes, sir,” Dean and Sam said together.

            “Now, in most instances, a simple ‘no’ or ‘stop’ will cease any activity, but occasionally a safe word will be needed. For the sake of consistency, we all use the same safe word, which is Metatron.”

            “Like the transformer?” Dean asked.

            Cas chuckled and shook his head, “he’s the scribe of god.”

            “Why’d you choose that?”

            “I wanted something with a religious connotation that was odd enough to stand out during sex. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

            “Now, I do have one more, rather sensitive subject to discuss,” Castiel said, “Are you two going to be okay participating in the body worships together, particularly if one of you is on the alter?”

            Sam and Dean looked at each other, slightly panicked. Neither of them had really considered it. Castiel picked up on this and said, “If you’re not, as I’ve said, you can always choose not to participate, and we could exempt you from the whole thing on weeks when the other’s name is chosen. You don’t have to decide now, just think on it.”

            “Okay,” Sam said, still leery. It was all for the job, but there had to be a line, right?

            “Now, I will release you back to Chuck, who will have you fill out some forms about what you do and do not want in terms of sex, and will also show you to your assigned rooms.

            Sam and Dean stood up, each of them shaking Castiel’s hand when he offered it. “It was very nice to meet you both and I look forward to having you here.”

            “Me too,” Dean said with a smile. They left the office and were immediately whisked away by Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me at bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com


	5. Rooms and Roommates

            The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of paperwork and settling into their new rooms. Sam was still peeved that they couldn’t room together, but Dean didn’t seem to mind as much.

            To call the building eclectic would be an understatement. There was a lounge near the main entrance with a fridge, a TV and an odd assortment of furniture. There was a bookshelf with some paperbacks, a few board games, half a dozen decks of cards and some art supplies that wouldn’t really make for anything special.

            The rooms were along two intersecting hallways that ran on either side of the lounge, creating a shape like an X with one of the open areas filled in. Sam found himself wondering who designed the building and criticizing the architecture.

            “Dude, it’s a building,” Dean said, “Let it go.”

            They walked down the hall, coming to Sam’s assigned room first. “I’ll see you for dinner, okay?” Dean said.

            “Yeah, okay,” Sam said, opening the door (which didn’t lock) and looking around. The only things that implied that someone lived there were the makeup covering one of the dressers and the fact that one of the beds was unmade. Sam set his duffle bag on the other bed and began unpacking his few belongings. He put his clothes in the dresser. He found an outlet near the bedside table and plugged in his phone charger. He put his toiletries in a small corner of the top drawer and his books in a small stack on top of the dresser. He shoved his empty bag into the top drawer as well. He wasn’t due anywhere until dinner at 5:30, so he flopped down on his bed and read.

 

            Dean walked down the hall and entered his room. Inside, sitting on one of the beds with a computer on his lap, was a young Asian man.

            “Hello,” Dean said, standing in the doorway. The other man looked up and smiled.

            “You must be Dean,” he said, “I’m Kevin.”

            “Good to meet you,” Dean said, closing the door behind him. “I thought everyone was working.”

            “We are,” Kevin said, “but they let me work from my room sometimes.”

            “What exactly is it you do?” Dean asked, sitting on the other bed.

            “I’m basically their IT guy,” Kevin said, “but my official title is ‘electronic media monitor.’ I basically scour the internet for anything about us, but mostly I get roped into fixing the computers.”

            Dean smiled, “sounds fun.”

            “Hey, it means I get my own computer, which is nice. Everyone else has to use the computer lab.”

            “We weren’t told about that,” Dean said.

            “Well, no one really uses it,” Kevin explained, “It’s just a few second hand computers and almost everything is blocked unless you’re higher up, but they all have their own computers anyway.”

            “Weird,” Dean said. He started unpacking his bag as they continued talking. “So what made you want to come here?” he asked.

            Kevin laughed, “It’s a long story.”

            “Hey, we’ve got time.”

            “I also have work,” Kevin said.

            “I won’t tell,” Dean said with a wink, but then his tone got serious, “if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine.”

            “No,” Kevin said, setting his lap top aside, “You’ll find out eventually.”

            Dean listened intently as Kevin explained that he had been under a lot of pressure at his job and had been head hunted by a pretty big company (he wouldn’t say where). The night before he was supposed to tour the new company, he got struck by lightning.

            “I woke up in the hospital, and I just knew I couldn’t be working for companies like that anymore,” he said, “I felt like I had a higher calling, like I needed to do something in my life that was worthwhile and that I enjoyed. I did some soul-searching and some internet searching and I found the Nephilim. I came here, and I felt like I was finally home.”

            “Must be nice,” Dean said wistfully, “to feel like you have a home.”

            “I’m sure you’ll come to feel at home here,” Kevin said, “everyone does.”

            “Well I at least know I’m going to like it here,” Dean said with a smile.

            “Good,” Kevin returned the smile, “Now I really should get back to work. General rule of thumb, computer open means I can’t talk.”

            “Good to know,” Dean said, flopping onto the bed. He really did think he was going to like it here, but he wasn’t going to let it compromise the mission. He had a job to do and he already found himself slipping up. _Get a grip, Winchester_ he berated himself. After about 10 minutes, he pushed off the bed and went to Sam’s room, waving goodbye to Kevin.

 

            Sam heard a knock on his door and called out “come in.”

            “Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, flopping onto Sam’s bed, “So you’d like my roommate, he’s a giant computer geek.”

            “Really, Dean? You think that’s all it takes for me to like someone?”

            “Well that and he seemed to have as many issues as you. His name’s Kevin.”

            “That’s nice,” Sam said, “Haven’t met mine yet…”

            “Yeah, work gets done at five, dinner at five thirty, I know the drill.”

            “You wanna go take a walk, explore what we can of the place?”

            Dean checked his watch, “4:50 already, not much time.”

            “I must have dozed off,” Sam said, “I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.”

            “Yeah,” Dean said.

            “Listen, Dean,” Sam said, “don’t take this the wrong way, but I need you to stay focused.”

            “Dude, I’m focused,” Dean said.

            “Maybe now,” Sam said, “but I know how you get about sex. This isn’t some free-for-all orgy; this is a job, plain and simple.”

            “I got it, Sam. I’m a professional, I can do this.”

            “I will say I’m a little nervous about it,” Sam said, “mostly the worships.”

            “Yeah, well the leader said you didn’t have to participate,” Dean said with a shrug.

            “Are you going to?” Sam asked.

            “I may be a professional,” Dean said, “but I can still have fun.”

            Sam sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

           

            A few moments later, the door opened and a red-head with bangs walked in. “Oh, hi,” she said with a smile, “They told me I’d have a new roomie, which one is it?”

            “That would be me,” Sam said, standing up and extending his hand. “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

            “Good to meet you, I’m Charlie. Who are you rooming with, Dean?”

            “Uh…Kevin,” Dean replied.

            “Oh, Kev’s cool,” Charlie said, “Though I wish I had gotten here before him. I’m much better with computers, but since his job was taken, they stuck me in the kitchen.”

            “Wanna trade?” Dean teased, “I’m on maintenance, which I suppose isn’t so bad.”

            Charlie laughed, “Where are you, Sam?”

            “I’m in the garden,” Sam said, “I guess I’ll get to work on my tan.”

            “I like you already,” Charlie said with a smile. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a book, setting it on her bedside table.

            “What’s for dinner tonight?” Dean asked.

            “Pizza casserole,” Charlie said, “It’s actually a lot better than it sounds.”

            “I think that sounds pretty good, actually,” Dean said, “is there garlic bread?”

            “As the poor soul who buttered about 200 feet of French bread, I can say that yes, there is garlic bread.”

            “Awesome,” Dean said.

            “What do you normally do between when you’re done with work and dinner?” Sam asked.

            “I usually just stick around the mess hall and read, but I wanted to meet you.”

            “Well that’s nice,” Dean said, “Isn’t that nice, Sammy?”

            “Dean, don’t be a jerk.”

            “Sorry,” Dean said.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Charlie said, “I’ve heard far worse.”

            “What made you wanna come here?” Sam asked.

            “Found it online. I needed a place to stay after my mom died and this seemed better than most options.”

            “How long have you been here?” Dean asked.

            “Just a few weeks. The whole community’s pretty new though.”

            “And you like it alright?”

            “What’s not to like?” Charlie said, “Roof over my head, no judgment for my sexuality, plus the food really isn’t that bad.”

            “I suppose when you put it that way,” Sam said.

            “You make it sound like you don’t want to be here,” Charlie noted.

            “I do,” Sam said, a little too quickly, “I just want to know what to expect, you know?”

            “Makes sense,” Charlie said, “You guys wanna head to dinner?”

            “Sure,” Dean said, “I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com


	6. The Flock

 

            The mess hall wasn’t too crowded when they arrived, but they did see a few new faces. Charlie led them to a table where Kevin was already sitting. “Hey guys,” he greeted them.

            “Hey, Kev,” Dean said, “This is my brother Sam.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Kevin said, giving Sam a smile. Sam took his hand and smiled back. _Damn, he’s cute_ he thought and was immediately shocked. He didn’t normally find guys all that attractive, but there was something different about Kevin.

            “It’s nice to meet you too,” he said evenly. They sat down and someone (Charlie called her Jo) brought them their food. “This actually looks _really_ good,” Sam said, digging in, “I wish there was some salad though.”

            “Yeah, the vegetable crop hasn’t been doing so well this year,” Charlie explained, “so we don’t get many. Maybe twice a week, if we’re lucky.”

            “That’s too bad,” Sam said, “maybe I can perk them up.”

            “Good luck,” Kevin said, “We’ve been in a drought for months and there’s a water restriction.”

            “Yeah, but you never know when you’ll get lucky,” Sam said with a wink and he swore he could see Kevin blush. He tried not to feel too proud of it.

            They ate their food and Charlie pointed out the people she deemed important. “That’s Bela,” she said, pointing to a tall, blonde woman with a knowing smile, “she’s really cunning so best to watch out for her,” she pointed to a brunette next, “that’s Lisa and her son Ben. No one knows how she managed to convince the leader to let him in with her or how she gets out of work to teach him, but no one’s asked.”

            “Are you really that afraid of the higher-ups?” Dean asked.

            “Not _afraid_ per se,” Kevin said, “but we’ve come to realize what would be a waste of their time, and questioning their decisions falls pretty high on the list.”

            “Even the middle men like Chuck just let it go. No one wants to bother the Leader with stuff like that.”

            “Why?” Sam asked, “Is there a punishment for that kind of thing?”

            “No,” Charlie said, “We just respect the leader too much to really question his motives.”

            “Anyone else we should be aware of?” Dean asked, looking around the mess hall, “like the older man in the black suit?”

            The table turned to look where Dean was pointing and Kevin answered his question. “That’s Crowley,” he said, his voice subdued.

            “You don’t like him much, do you?” Sam noted.

            “Not really,” Kevin said, “During my first body worship, he got a little…rough. He didn’t appreciate me asking him to be more gentle.”

            “Did the leader have to intervene?” Dean asked.

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, “and ever since then, he’s made it his mission to make my life hell.”

            “What does he do?” Sam asked, genuinely concerned.

            “Mostly stupid stuff like ‘accidentally’ sticking gum in my hair so I had to cut it or hogging the only copy of my favorite book. It’s nothing reprehensible and nothing that can be proven, but I’m sure he does it on purpose.”

            “That sucks, man,” Dean said, “but hey, I’ve got your back.”

            “Me too,” Sam said with a smile.

            “Thanks, guys,” Kevin smiled.

            They ate quietly for a while, enjoying the food and each other’s silent company. When they were all finished, Charlie spoke up. “You guys know the next worship is tomorrow, right? Are you going to be ready?”

            Sam blushed and Dean smirked, but they both answered “Yeah.”

            “I better get going,” Kevin said, “it’s my night with the leader and he likes us to shower first.”

            “I’ll go with you,” Dean said. The rest of the group decided to walk back to the dorm as well and Dean started asking questions that he hoped seemed like simple curiosity and a desire to be prepared. “So what usually happens on your nights with the leader?” he asked.

            “Not much,” Kevin shrugged. “Usually he has me blow him and then returns the favor before we go to bed.”

            “We have to spend the night?” Sam asked, trying to ignore how his cock twitched at the thought of Kevin’s mouth around it.

            “He prefers it,” Kevin said, “Sometimes he can’t sleep and he needs another round to tire him out.” He leaned in and whispered to Dean, “Mostly I think he’s just lonely.”

            “Then why doesn’t he eat with us instead of hiding himself away?” Dean asked, clearly confused.

            “I think he’s afraid of rejection,” Kevin said sadly. “If it’s just one of us, there’s no chance he’ll feel excluded.” He looked back at the rest of the group. “I shouldn’t be talking about him like that,” he said, “he’s great, really. I enjoy my nights with him as much as everyone does.”

            “Well that’s good,” Sam said. Dean told Kevin he was going to chill with Sam for a bit to give him a chance to get ready in peace and then joined Sam and Charlie in their room.

            “So what do you do for fun around here?” Dean asked Charlie.

            “I read a lot,” Charlie shrugged, “their computers are crap, so it’s about all I can do. A few of us get together for game nights once in a while, but the selection is bleak.”

            “So why stay?” Sam asked, “If it limits your fun.”

            “Because everything else makes up for it,” Charlie said, “the free room and board, the great sex, no judgment. I love it here.”

            “Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Dean said, “I was a little worried I wouldn’t fit in, but I think I’m doing alright.”

            “You’re fine,” Charlie agreed. Just then, her phone chirped and she looked at it. “Gotta go, Lisa wants me to lend her my copy of The Hobbit to read to Ben.”

            “See ya,” Sam said as she bustled out the door, book in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me at bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com


	7. Initial Report

            When they were alone, they scanned for bugs, and when they found none, Dean turned to Sam. “So this place doesn’t seem so bad.”

            “Yeah,” Sam agreed, “I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, though.”

            “Yeah, I mean, there has to be a reason the FBI’s interested in this place. What did the dossier say was the potential threat again?”

            “Just typical cult stuff,” Sam said, “coercion, manipulation, siphoning of resources.”

            “But they didn’t take any of our stuff when we came,” Dean said, “no one mentioned anything about paying for stuff, and they seem pretty big on consent.”

            “Yeah,” Sam agreed, “it’s not your typical cult. Send it in?”

            “On it,” Dean said, typing out an e-mail on his phone and then reading it back to Sam.

 

Case kaz-2y5, initial report

 

Location seems clean and orderly, on site kitchen to be inspected later for health code violations. Self-contained garden on premises provides the vegetables, everything else is delivered from an as-yet-unknown supplier.

 

Members housed in semi-private rooms, Sam and I were separated. Higher level members seem to have private rooms and the leader has his own house.

 

The leader is named Castiel. He founded the compound on the premise of “shared responsibility and mutual pleasure.” Heavy focus on sex including weekly “body worships” which seem to be orgies. Will report more as information becomes available.

 

“Sound good?” Dean asked.

“Works for me,” Sam confirmed, “Never thought we’d have to use the word ‘orgy’ in a report though.”

Dean sent off the e-mail and then flopped back onto Sam’s bed. “Yeah. How long do you think we have to stay here?”

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, “until we have enough information to take them down or decide they’re not a threat.”

“I don’t think they’re a threat,” Dean said simply.

“I think it’s too early to tell,” Sam said a little more cautious.

“Dude, it’s a sex commune. Everyone seems free to leave and they haven’t taken our phones.”

“Yeah, that was kind of weird,” Sam admitted.

“Like I said, I don’t sense much of a threat.”

“We’ll see.”

“God, always so stubborn. Listen, can you at least try to enjoy yourself? It’ll make it a lot easier to fit in and remain under the radar if you seem like you like it here.”

“I’m a professional, Dean, I can fake it.”

“Oh, brother, if you have to fake liking an orgy, there is something seriously wrong with you.”

“I’m starting to think you actually like this place.”

“Hey, free food, comfy bed, lots of sex, what’s not to like?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the fact that a man is doing who knows what to these people. We’re here for a job, Dean, remember that.”

“Look, I’m not saying we let our guard down. Obviously we go on with the investigation, but this is one of the best assignments we’ve been given and it’d be a waste not to enjoy it.”

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Sam sighed. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. “So since you’re on maintenance duty, try to get the lay of the land tomorrow, kinda scope things out and see if there’s anything of interest, like private areas or locked and unlabeled doors, that kind of thing.”

“Will do,” Dean said, “You keep talking to people, see what they think, look for signs of abuse or brainwashing, the usual.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “and I think we need to figure out a better place to talk. We can’t always count on one of our roommates being gone.”

“You’re right, I’ll add that to my list of places to look out for.”

“I should go,” Dean said, “Maybe I can catch Kevin before he leaves.”

“Alright,” Sam said, “Stay safe.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, “you too.”


	8. The First Day

            Dean expected to wake up alone in the room, but when his alarm went off, Kevin was there getting dressed.

            “Morning,” Dean greeted him, “How was your night?”

            “Fine,” Kevin said, pulling on a t-shirt.

            “Liar,”

            Kevin sighed and sat down on his bed. “It’s nothing. I just kind of embarrassed myself with the leader last night.”

            “You wanna talk about it?”

            “Not really. It’s just so pathetic.”

            “Hey, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Dean said, lacing up his boots.

            “I cried, okay?” Kevin said, “Happy?”

“Of course not,” Dean said, sitting down next to him, “Was it something he did?”

Kevin shook his head quickly. “No, of course not. He didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, he was nothing but nice about it. I just…I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend. She dumped me when I refused to take that fancy job. Didn’t matter that I was still in the hospital. Anyway, I’ve just been missing her lately. She was the first person I’d ever slept with and The Leader did something she used to do and that kind of set me off.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Dean said, “you’re okay though, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. The Leader made me tea and tucked me in his guest room and he even brought me breakfast in bed. It was nice.”

“What was the thing that set you off?” Dean asked, “I don’t mean to pry, but I don’t want to accidentally do it and upset you.”

“It’s fine,” Kevin said, “He…well he did this thing where he hitched up his leg around my waist as we kissed and I know that’s not like super specific, but the way he did it, kinda slowly but then so tightly, it was just like Channing used to and it got to me.”

“That’s rough,” Dean said, not sure what else to say.

“Thanks. We should get to work,” He added, changing the subject, “I have to do a security audit today and it’s going to take me forever.”

“That sounds very boring,” Dean agreed, “Though I’m sure my tasks for the day will be just as dull.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Kevin said, “The maintenance crew stays busy. The grounds need tending to, there’s regular checks of certain systems, and things are always breaking down. You’ll see.”

“Alright, well, you have a good day.”

“Thanks, Dean, you too.”

 

Dean left to meet up with the rest of the maintenance crew. The shop was housed in one of the outbuildings, a simple metal structure that was basically just a glorified shed. There were all kinds of tools meticulously stored and Dean got the feeling if he didn’t put stuff back exactly where he got them, he’d be in big trouble.

“Alright,” said a British voice, and a man stepped past the other two guys and Dean instantly recognized. Clearly Crowley was the head of the maintenance crew. That wasn’t ideal, but Dean figured the leader would keep him in line. “Work details for the day, Ash, you will be taking Dean around the compound, showing him all the important places and explaining how we do everything. Here’s a checklist of the things he should know.” He handed a clipboard to the tall man standing next to him. Dean had to keep himself from commenting on his mullet as he introduced himself.

Crowley sent the other man, Garth, away with a list of things to check or repair. “I’ll be tending to the Leader’s office chair,” he said with a hint of disdain, “Radio if you need me.” He turned and left without waiting for a response.

“Alright,” Ash said, looking at the list, “so, let’s tour first, then I can show you how to check…well he has me showing you every system, but we’ll knock one or two out before lunch and leave the rest to after.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean said with a smile. He was starting to like Ash already, “Lead the way.”

 

Sam wasn’t having quite as much fun as Dean. He started his day by meeting with Chuck and a woman named Becky. “I didn’t realize you helped with the crops,” Sam said.

“Well there’s not much welcoming to do. If no one is coming, I offer my services where they are needed and that is mostly in the garden since up until today, Becky has been tending it by herself.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive,” Sam said to the blonde woman who was wearing the most ridiculous sunhat.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. “There’s not much to do today. We just have to go around and determine which plants need extra water. The irrigation only does so much with the water shortage, so we turned it down a little farther than we needed to and decided to hand-water the plants on an as-needed basis.” She handed Sam a watering can. “This is all you get for your third of the garden,” she gestured to indicate where his boundaries were, “so use it sparingly. You can always go back and water more.”

Sam went off and watered the plants that needed it most and he was surprised when there was a loud beep that echoed through the compound. “Lunch time,” Becky yelled to him and he jogged over to her. They dropped off their watering cans in the shed and washed their hands before heading to the dining hall.

 

They all got their food and Sam found Dean sitting with Kevin. He joined them, glad that Becky and Chuck didn’t follow him.

“Hey guys,” he said with a smile, “how are you guys doing?”

“Alright,” Dean said, “your first day going alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” Sam said, “though Becky is a bit…enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, but she’s nice enough,” Kevin said, “and she makes the prettiest noises.”

Dean and Sam just stared at him and he blushed. “Just saying,” he said with a shrug.

“Hey,” Dean said, “no judgement, right?”

“Right,” Kevin said with a smile.

 

            The afternoon was much the same as the morning, and Dean noted some spots where he and Sam could meet secretly. When they returned to the dining hall for dinner, everyone was exhausted.

            “People need to stop clicking on suspicious links in their e-mails,” Kevin said, as he sat down next to Sam, “It took me all afternoon to straighten out the phishing problem.”

            “That’s not going to affect our Wi-Fi, is it?” Charlie asked.

            “No, you’ll be fine,” Kevin assured her.

            “Are you guys ready for the body worship?” Charlie asked, changing the subject.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said and Sam gave a more subdued but affirmative answer.

“I hope Bela’s on the alter tonight,” Charlie said, “She’s so hot.”

            Kevin shrugged, “I guess.”

            “She’s like, the hottest girl here,” Charlie argued.

            “Well yeah, but she’s not the hottest _person_ here.”

            “You lean more toward the guys?” Dean asked.

            Again, Kevin shrugged. “Depends on the situation. I mean, all the girls here are hot or cute, but a few of the guys totally outshine them.”

            “Like who?” Sam asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

            “The Leader, for one,” Kevin said, “Gabriel and Chuck are cute for older dudes, and Ash would be attractive if he cut his hair. And then you two came and blew everyone out of the water.”

            “Really?” Sam asked.

            “Do you guys own a mirror?” Charlie asked, “I’m totally gay and I know you guys are beyond gorgeous.”

            Dean smiled brightly and Sam blushed.

            Luckily, Jo came and broke up the awkward silence as she cleared away their dishes. “Guess we should go,” Charlie said, “They draw the name at seven sharp.”

            They all walked over to the main building where most of the flock (the only ones missing were the kitchen staff who had to finish dishes) were already entering the alter room. They stepped in and Sam and Dean shared a look. This was definitely a room made for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a tease, but the body worship deserves its own chapter, but it's coming (hopefully soon)


	9. Body Worship

            The room had a concrete floor and Sam noticed there was a drain in the middle for easy cleanup. The walls and ceiling were draped in silky fabrics and there were cushions lining the perimeter. The lighting was soft and warm.

            In the middle of the room was a twin-sized mattress raised up on an altar. There was a simple wooden step stool at the foot of the bed and a satin sheet covering the bed.

            Once everyone was gathered, the Leader came in wearing a silk robe. He carried a basket with slips of paper and set this on the altar. “Welcome,” he greeted everyone, “As some of you may have noticed, we have two new members to our community, Dean and Sam Campbell.”

            Dean and Sam gave small waves from where they stood near the door. “They’ll just be observing tonight,” he continued, “but I want you to do your best to make them feel welcome. Now, let’s move on to the main event. Who will be on the altar tonight?” He reached into the basket and pulled out a slip of paper. He waited a few moments to let the anticipation build. “Lisa,” he finally said, “Come on up.”

            Dean watched as Lisa walked toward the altar. She carefully took off her clothes and stood at the foot of the altar. The leader stepped closer and kissed her forehead. He spoke to her quietly, and had the room not been so quiet, they wouldn’t have been able to hear the conversation.

            “Do you wish to lay on my altar and open your body to our community?” he asked.

            “I do,” Lisa whispered.

            “Do you promise to alert any and all of us if you wish for the worship to stop?”

            “I do,”

            “Is there anything immediately off limits tonight?”

            “My feet, as usual,” Lisa said with a smile.

            “What is the safe word?”

            “Metatron,” Lisa said firmly, and Dean could tell they had done this before, but he appreciated the clear boundaries set before the worship fully began.

            The Leader helped Lisa settle herself on the altar and then began kissing her fingers. As if this were some sort of cue, others began approaching the altar. Gabriel ran his hand up one of her legs and slowly back down. Balthazar traced patterns on her stomach with his fingertips. Dean could see how relaxed Lisa was and the closed eyes and soft smile let him know she was enjoying this. Chuck joined, running a soothing hand through her hair that brought a contented sigh from her lips.

            While Dean watched the scene in the middle of the room, Sam watched those observing. Some had opened up their pants already, but no one had yet touched themselves. Sam found himself wondering how many people usually participated in the actual worshiping.

            His eyes were drawn back to the altar when Lisa let out a small moan. The leader had his lips around her nipple and then everything turned frantic. Charlie, stepped away from their group and joined the small crowd now pushing for a spot at the altar. Ash and Bela had joined as well and Crowley looked like he was about to as soon as he could get his pants open.

            Dean noticed all this as well and wondered if there was some kind of hierarchy or if certain people were less ambitious or just less attracted to Lisa. He’d have to ask Kevin about it later.

            He could just barely see what was going on, but he could _hear_ everything. Lisa’s moans and gasps and the slick sound of sloppy kissing and sucking. And then, there were more moans and the slapping sounds of the men working over their cocks with their hands. A few feet away, Jo’s hand slid into her pants and Dean could hear the squelching sound of her wetness.

            Sam was mesmerized. The Leader had been right. Seeing and hearing all these people give themselves over to pleasure was incredible. He was beginning to think that maybe Dean had a point about allowing himself to enjoy their stay here, despite the job. He shifted his pants to adjust his hardening cock.

            Dean was way past the point of adjusting and had a hand pressed to the front of his pants. He wasn’t sure if “observing” meant that he couldn’t touch himself, so he figured it was better not to chance it. And then he saw The Leader undo his robe and stroke his cock over Lisa’s face. It didn’t matter that he was barely putting any pressure on his cock, when The Leader came over Lisa’s face, Dean’s own release was set off and he was left panting. “Shit,” he mumbled.

            “Did you just…?” Sam asked.

            “Yeah, like a fucking teenager. Shut up.”

            Sam stifled his laugh and finally allowed himself to look at Kevin, who stood a few steps in front of and to the right of him. He could just barely catch a glimpse of the tip of his cock where it poked out from his fist. His face was slack with pleasure and then he bit his lip and came on the floor.

            He wasn’t the only one. Within the next ten minutes, the room was a mess and most people had cum at least once. Sam was one of the few exceptions, but he was definitely taking care of that in the shower.

            When everyone had stepped away from Lisa, the Leader helped her step down from the altar. He thanked her with a kiss to the forehead and then dismissed everyone, “But I would like to speak with Dean and Sam,” he said, tying his robe. They watched as everyone left the room, carefully avoiding the puddles of cum on the floor. Ash told the Leader he would be back in half an hour to clean the room and was dismissed with a nod.

            Then the Leader turned to them with a smile. “So, how was your first body worship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally, right!? This chapter was so fun to write, I hope you all liked it.


	10. Conversations

            “It was awesome,” Dean said, and then, looking sheepish, asked, “Is it okay that I came? I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

            “I’m glad you did,” The Leader said, “As I’ve said, I want to foster a community of pleasure.” He turned to Sam, “Did you cum?”

            “No,” Sam admitted.

            “That’s alright,” The Leader said, “I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

            “No, I’m fine,” Sam said.

            “Good. Now, did any of that make you uncomfortable at all?” They both shook their heads. “And do you have any questions?”

            “How…” Dean began, “When someone’s on the altar, how do we know who can touch them?”

            “Unless they specify otherwise, anyone is allowed to touch,” The Leader explained, “however, it’s a show of respect to allow those who have been here longer to approach first if they wish.”

            “I think I understand,” Dean said, “So we’re basically at the bottom of the food chain?”

            “I wouldn’t put it exactly like that,” The Leader said, “but it is polite to defer to those who have been here longer. We are very glad to have you, and if someone requests that you approach them when they’re on the altar, we respect those wishes above any sort of hierarchy. It comes easily after a few weeks, I promise.”

            “When will we be put into the basket?” Sam asked, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

            “As soon as your tests come pack clear,” The Leader said, “However, I would like to add you into the rotation to spend the night with me immediately. We are nearing the end of the list and I would hate for you to have to wait another round.”

            “Alright,” Dean said and Sam agreed as well.

            “As long as you have no more questions, I will let you return to your rooms. I will see you both soon.”

 

            Sam and Dean walked back to the dorm, talking quietly. “So that wasn’t so bad,” Dean said.

            “No,” Sam agreed, “Not something I would have thought about doing before coming here, but it was kinda fun.”

            “There you go, Sammy,” Dean said, “We’re here, you might as well enjoy the ride.”

            “Yeah, thanks, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

            “Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, I think I found a good place for us to talk. I’ll show you after dinner tomorrow.”

            “Sounds good,” Sam said, “And Dean,” he added, “keep an eye on Kevin. He seems a little off.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Dean said, not wanting to tell Sam Kevin’s secret, “I’ll check in with him.”

 

            Sam left and Dean went into his room. Kevin was already there, laying on his bed in just his boxers. “Hey,” He said, not looking away from the ceiling.

            “You okay?” Dean asked, sitting down and taking his boots off.

            “Yeah, just…” Kevin trailed off for a moment before continuing, “It’s harder for me when it’s a girl on the altar,” he finished.

            “What do you mean it’s harder?” Dean asked.

            “I can’t close my eyes or else I just see Channing,” Kevin said, “If it’s a guy, they sound nothing like her, so it’s easier.”

            “That’s rough,” Dean said, “So you’re really not over her, are you?”

            “Of course not,” Kevin said, finally turning his head to look at him, “She was my first love. I don’t think you ever really get over that, do you?”

            “Cassie Robinson,” Dean said, “I loved that girl to the moon, but then I had to move and the distance killed us.  I still think about her sometimes, but for the most part, it’s just happy memories. No pining or grief. That went away. Yours will too, I promise.”

            “Thanks, Dean,” Kevin said, “I’ve just been feeling her loss a lot lately.”

            “Some days are easier than others,” Dean said, “but it gets better.”

            They laid together in silence for a while until Kevin flipped off his bedside lamp. Dean did the same and fell asleep.

 

            When Sam got back to his room, Charlie was in her pajamas and greeted him warmly. “What did you think about the worship?” She asked.

            “It was great,” Sam said with a smile.

            “Did you cum?” Charlie asked, one eyebrow raised.

            “No,” Sam said, shaking his head, “But I’m gonna go take a shower. Don’t wait up.”

            “Hold on,” Charlie said, and Sam paused in the middle of grabbing his shower things.

            “What?” he asked.

            “Why didn’t you?” she asked, seriously.

            “I didn’t know if I could,” Sam said, “Since I’m new and on probation. No one told me I could so I didn’t want to risk making the leader angry.”

            “The leader doesn’t get angry,” Charlie teased, “not about sex anyway.”

            “Well I know that now,” Sam said with an eye roll.

            “What did you think about it?”

            “It was hot,” Sam said honestly.

            Charlie laughed. “Well, yeah, but specifically.”

            “Well, I thought it was interesting who all decided to join in. I may not know them all very well, but Chuck was a surprise.

            “Chuck is the biggest slut,” Charlie said, “I mean, everyone here is kind of a slut, but when Chuck is on the altar, he practically begs us to let him cum. It’s really fun.”

            Sam chuckled. “It sounds like it.” He was about to head out to the shower but turned and asked Charlie, “How well do you know Kevin?”

            “Probably better than I know most people here,” she answered, “Why?”

            “He just seemed off today,” Sam said, “does he get like that a lot?”

            “No, I was thinking that myself,” she answered, “I never got a chance to ask if he was alright. Usually he’s happy as a clam after a night with the Leader.”

            “You don’t think he’d do anything, do you?”

            “Not on purpose,” Charlie said, “and if he did, I’m sure Kevin would be gone by now. I think it’s more likely an emotional thing. He’s still kinda hung up on his ex. Maybe he was missing her.”

            “I hope that’s it,” Sam said.

            “Me too,” Charlie agreed, “but don’t worry about it now. We can talk to him at breakfast. Go shower.”

            “Yes, Ma’am,” Sam said with a mock salute before heading to the shower. He didn’t wind up masturbating. Thinking about how sad Kevin had looked earlier killed his boner. Hopefully things were better for him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Things are gonna start moving faster now, so that should mean the writing does as well, but I won't make promises I can't keep :P


	11. Chapter 11

            The next day at breakfast, Kevin explained why he had been so down the night before. Sam nodded along with his story and when he was done, wrapped a supportive arm around him. “That’s tough,” he said, “If you ever need someone to talk to, I know what you’re going through.” He didn’t really want to think about Jess. It had been years ago, but the memory of losing her still stung.

            “You do?” Kevin asked.

            “Yeah, but, can we talk about it later? I don’t want to be late for work.”

            “We can’t all make our own schedules,” Dean teased, ruffling Kevin’s hair playfully.

            “Hey, I follow the same schedule as you guys,” he replied defensively, “It’s just not as important that I start exactly on time.”

            The whole table laughed as they stood and cleared their trays away.

 

            The work was much the same as they day before, the break for lunch welcome amidst the overly-eager coworkers and hard physical labor. Sam deflected Kevin’s questions about Jess again, convincing him that Dean didn’t want to hear it again.

            “Okay, but after dinner, we should take a walk,” he suggested.

            “Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, “But I think Dean wanted to show me something first. Maybe I can just pick you up when we’re done?”

            “Yeah, fine,” Kevin said and Sam noticed a hint of disappointment. He felt bad for him, but he and Dean really had to get a new report sent out.

            As promised, after a dinner of hamburgers (which Jo informed them were the Leader’s favorite and thus served at least once a week), Dean brought Sam out to one of the older buildings and into a windowless room in the basement.

            “Dude, this is creepy,” Sam said, looking around, “How did you even find this place? Doesn’t look like it’s seen a broom in years.”

            “Just came across it during a routine maintenance inspection of the building,” Dean shrugged, “We check things over, doesn’t mean we clean what doesn’t need to be.”

            “Are you guys really that lazy?” Sam teased.

            “Busy,” Dean argued, “And so is the housekeeping staff, so we didn’t bother them with it.”

            “Alright, alright,” Sam conceded, “So we need to send off another report before they send in an extraction team.”

            “Yeah, but there’s not much to say. I mean, we saw the worship, there was nothing coercive about it. The food’s still awesome and we got jobs.”

            “Well, send it off,” Sam said, gesturing to Dean’s phone which was clutched in his hand like a life line.

            “I feel kinda wrong about this,” he said.

            “Why? This is our job.”

            “I know,” Dean said, “but coming in here and spying on these innocent people. Lying to them, especially Kevin and Charlie. I don’t like it.”

            “This isn’t the first time we’ve been sent to investigate innocent people,” Sam reminded him, “Lying is in the job description, and until we can prove definitively that this community poses no threat to its members or the outside world, we have to stay.”

            Dean sighed and raised the phone, typing out a quick e-mail and sending it in. “There, done. Now let’s get you out on your date with Kevin.”

            Sam blushed, and he was glad it was too dark to see. “It’s not a date,” he argued as he pulled open the door, “He wants to know about Jess. That’s hardly date talk.”

            “Yeah, maybe,” Dean admitted, “But I think the kid likes you more than even he thinks. Be careful you don’t lead him on.”

            “I would never…” Sam began and then sighed. “What if I like him too?”

            “Well, look at you, Sammy,” Dean boasted, “My little brother’s finally moving on.”

            “Hardly,” Sam snorted, “I don’t know if he feels the same way, but I do know that if there is something between us, I want it to be more than sex. It’s weird how the first time since Jess I’ve wanted this is in a very sex-centered place.”

            “Yeah,” Dean agreed, “Life’s a bitch.”

 

            They walked the rest of the way to Dean’s room in silence and when he opened the door, Kevin was waiting like an eager puppy. “Don’t stay out too late,” Dean chided as Kevin pulled the door closed behind them.

            “Sorry about him,” Sam said, “he means well.”

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, “I can see that.”

            They didn’t say anything until they were out of the building. It was summer, so the sun was just starting to dip over the horizon. They had maybe an hour before complete dark. “Her name was Jessica,” Sam started, “She was the only person I ever really loved.”

            “What happened?” Kevin prompted after a few moments of silence.

            “She left,” Sam said with a shrug. “The details of the breakup don’t matter, but it was 100% her choice to end things. Anyway, after she left, I…” He was about to tell Kevin the real story, how he applied to the FBI with his brother and they had both gotten in. “…Threw myself into my work,” Sam decided, “It helped a little bit, but I have needs and your hand can only do so much, so I started dating again, but I could never find it in me to go after something serious, so I picked up chick after chick and even a guy once or twice, fucked Jess out of my system for the night. But the problem was, she stayed there. But since I’ve been here, I haven’t thought about her much.”

            “Why do you think that is?” Kevin asked.

            “Honestly?” Sam asked, stopping and looking down at Kevin.

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, wanting to know the truth.

            “You,” Sam said simply, but then elaborated. “At first it was just a protective thing. I didn’t like seeing you sad, so I tried to cheer you up, but the more I got to know you, the more I liked you. I realized that I wanted to make you truly happy. I know we’ve only known each other a few days, but I feel a connection with you.”

            “Sam…” Kevin began, but he was cut off.

            “I’m not asking for anything,” Sam said, “I know you still hurt and probably aren’t ready for romance, but if at any point you want this, just let me know.”

            Kevin stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. “Can we…take things slow?” he asked.

            “As slow as you want,” Sam said.

            Kevin gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” He took Sam’s hand and didn’t let it go until they reached his room.

            “Can we not tell anyone about this yet?” Sam asked, “I know that Dean would push for details and give us crap for going slow. I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

            “Sure,” Kevin said. He gave Sam a quick hug before saying goodnight and disappearing into his room. Sam walked to his own room with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YAY!  
> comments appreciated, and you can come talk to me at bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com  
> also, I'm doing writing commissions, so shoot me a message there if interested.


	12. Dean's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pays his first visit to The Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long, but life's been so crazy! also, heads up, I do NaNoWriMo, so there might not be an update for all of November either. So sorry, I'll try my best! Thanks for the support!

            They mostly had the weekend off, and Dean was glad for it. Sam was asked to water the crops after lunch and Charlie had to work in the kitchen, but only for breakfast. It was a peaceful day and Dean spent it playing cards with Charlie.

            He got a note slid under the door that said his presence was requested at The Leader’s home on Wednesday at 7:00. “Oh shit,” he said.

            “What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, and then she noticed the card in Dean’s hand. “Someone’s getting their turn in the big house.”

            “Is it normal to be nervous?” Dean asked.

            “Of course,” Charlie said, “but you have nothing to worry about. You know he won’t do anything you’re not okay with. He usually just asks for a handy or a blow job. No big deal.”

            “Okay,” Dean let out a shaky breath, “I can do that.”

            “Hey, I’m 100% gay and I kind of like my nights with him. He has a good movie collection and he’s an awesome cuddler.”

            Dean chuckled. “Alright when you put it that way, it sounds pretty good.”

            “You’ll be fine,” Charlie assured him again.

            “I know,” Dean said, “but thanks.”

 

            When Wednesday came, he couldn’t focus on anything. Crowley even had to yell at him to get a move on after they were given their assignments for the day. All through lunch, Charlie and Kevin tried to convince him it was going to be okay. Sam stayed silent, but was clinging to Kevin’s hand a little tighter than usual. He had gotten his own invitation the day before and was just as nervous as Dean, despite Kevin’s attempts at calming him.

            “You just have to get through tonight and then you’ll realize it’s actually really fun,” Kevin said.

            “I know,” Dean said, “And he is very attractive. I shouldn’t be this nervous.”

            “It’s okay,” Charlie said, “getting with someone new is always a little nerve-wracking. You’re fine.”

“I know,” Dean said, “I’ll be okay.”

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The invitation requested that he shower before he arrived, so he left dinner a little early to get ready. When he got back to his room to pack for the night, Charlie looked him up and down with a low whistle.

“Looking good, Campbell,” she said.

“Thanks,” Dean said with a smile. He was feeling a lot better now.

He packed quickly and arrived at The Leader’s house at exactly 7 pm.

“Right on time,” The Leader said when he opened the door. He led Dean into the living room with a smile.

Dean shouldn’t have been surprised at how nice the Leader’s house was, but it was REALLY nice. There was nothing extravagant, but it was clean, well-organized and the couch was one of the most comfortable he’d ever sat on.

“Would you like a snack or something to drink?” The Leader asked, “I am sorry, but I won’t offer you alcohol; it impairs your right to consent.”

“That’s alright,” Dean said, “Water’s fine.”

The leader gave him a smile. “Coming right up.”

Dean waited on the couch, feeling slightly less awkward than he had expected. When the leader sat next to him, placing two glasses of water on the coffee table, he gave him a smile, which the Leader returned.

“Do you remember my name?” he asked.

“Cas?” Dean said, sounding less confident than he felt.

“Right,” Cas said, “And the safeword?”

“Metatron,” Dean said quickly.

“Very good. Would you like to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Dean said with a shrug, “Whatever you want.”

“Be careful with phrases like that,” Cas teased with a smirk, “I’m into some pretty kinky stuff.”

Dean nearly choked on a laugh. “I would assume so, since this whole place was built on your kinky ideals.”

“And you fit right in, don’t you?” Cas asked.

“I think I do,” Dean said honestly, “I like it here.”

“Good,” Cas said before turning his attention to the TV and pulling up his Netflix. “The Fifth Element is always good,” he said.

“Dude, yes!” Dean said excitedly, “I haven’t seen that movie in years. Let’s do it.”

Cas started the movie, and for a while they just sat there on their separate sides of the couch and watched. Eventually, and Dean didn’t realize it was happening, they wound up leaning against each other, Cas’s arm around his shoulder. It was nice.

When the movie was over, Cas stretched and stood up. “Would you please accompany me to the bedroom?”

“Um…yeah,” Dean said, “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Cas sat down again. “Dean, you know I would never force you to do anything. Yes, my nights usually end in some sort of sexual act, but it doesn’t need to, not if you’re not willing.”

“But when we first spoke, you said we had to…”

“I said it would be easier if you were attracted to me, not that it was necessary. I think our Miss Bradbury is proof of that.”

“Right, but she still…does stuff.”

“Because she wants to,” Cas said, “It’s not my place to speak of that though. You should ask her about it.”

“Right,” Dean said, still not entirely understanding but somehow feeling he could trust Cas.

“I promise, you’ll have fun,” Cas said as he led Dean to the bedroom, “That’s all I really want from you, and everyone else here.”

“Okay,” Dean said, relaxing, “So, can we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that was a dirty tease, but I will try my best to write a porn-y chapter before the NaNo crazy happens


	13. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is a bit short and a long time coming, but the holidays are busy and I had no time to write.

            Cas led Dean to the bedroom. Dean hadn’t known what he expected, but the bedroom looked exceedingly…ordinary. It was a large room, dominated by a king-sized bed. There was also a small dresser and two doors, which Dean assumed led to a closet and a bathroom.

            “Not what you expected, huh?” Cas asked with a smile.

            “Uh…not exactly,” Dean admitted.

            “You’re not the first to react this way,” Cas said, sitting down, “I tend to keep my kinkier side for body worships, though if there’s something you want during our nights together, all you have to do is ask.”

            “Uh…thanks,” Dean said with a shy smile.

            “Oh, please, make yourself comfortable,” Cas said, gesturing to the bed when he noticed Dean was still standing in the doorway.

            “So, what do you want?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed as he watched Cas remove his shirt. Holy shit the dude was toned.

            “That’s entirely up to you,” Cas said, not looking at Dean, “But I’m a big fan of oral sex, both giving and receiving.”

            “Uh…” Dean stammered again, “That…that sounds fun.”

            Cas turned back to Dean. “Then you’re going to need significantly fewer clothes on,” He pointed out as he dropped his pants.

            “Right,” Dean said, forcing himself to remember that this was his job. Besides, he should be used to this sort of unattached sex, but shit, Cas was probably the hottest person he’d ever been with, and seeing him standing there in his boxers was a little intimidating. He composed himself enough to pull his shirt up over his head and when he tossed it to the floor, he saw Cas smile. “So…are there any rules to this?” he asked, “Like no mouth kissing or whatever?”

            “That’s not a problem for me,” Cas said, “But if you’d prefer I not kiss you, I’m willing to oblige.”

            “No, no, kissing is good,” Dean said, standing up and taking his pants down, “In fact, maybe we can start with that?”

            “Alright, then,” Can said, stepping closer and pulling Dean into a deep, searing kiss that made him weak in the knees. He guided Dean to the bed and they collapsed together, half hanging off the side as they continued to kiss.

            After a few more minutes, Cas pulled away. “Settle yourself up by the pillows, he suggested, standing up and taking his boxers off. Dean moved to the head of the bed, laying his head on the fluffy pillows and realizing at the last moment that he should probably remove his pants and boxers as well. Cas smiled at him when he did so. “You are beautiful, Dean,” he said, climbing onto the bed and crawling over Dean.

            Dean chuckled. “You’re not so bad to look at either,” he said with a smirk.

            Cas kissed him once more on the lips, causing Dean to moan and then he moved his lips down, kissing at his neck and over his chest before moving down his stomach and FINALLY enveloping his cock. “Oh, fuck,” Dean cursed.

            Cas pulled away with a chuckle. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

            “Yes, god, please don’t stop again,” Dean breathed. Cas obliged, working Dean’s cock with his mouth and occasionally adding his hand until Dean came in his mouth; he swallowed everything. He laid himself down next to Dean, allowing him some time to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm.

            “It was a bad plan to do me first,” Dean said, “I’m not at my best after I cum.”

            Cas laughed. “I don’t care if you’re at your best. You don’t even have to do anything if you’re not up for it.”

            “No, I want to,” Dean said, surprised to find the words were actually true. He rolled onto his side and reached down, carefully wrapping his hands around Cas’s cock. “Is this okay?” he asked.

            Cas’s eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. “Yeah, that’s great, Dean,” he said.

            Dean was spurred on by Cas’s reaction and began slowly stroking him. Cas breathed heavily and occasionally moaned, and Dean was careful to take note of what brought forth stronger reactions and began repeating them as he worked Cas over; a little twist in the wrist, a thumb swiped across the head of his cock, and then he brought his other hand up and teased his balls, sending him over the edge, crying out Dean’s name as cum shot over his hand.

            After a few short moments, Cas regained enough brain function to hand Dean a tissue and then another so he could clean himself off. “That was great, Dean, thank you,” he said.

            Dean smiled proudly. “Good,” he said, cleaning off his hand and tossing the tissue in the waste basket. “Can we go to sleep now?” he asked, “I’m tired.”

            “Of course,” Cas said, kissing Dean gently on the forehead. “Sleep well.”

            “Thanks, you too,” Dean yawned. He didn’t even change his position as he fell asleep.


	14. The Day After

            Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He smiled before slowly opening his eyes. He was alone in the room, which was good because he had a serious case of morning wood. He went to the bathroom and it subsided before he got dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

            “Good morning, Dean,” Cas greeted him with a smile as he flipped an egg.

            “Morning,” Dean said, “Can I help with anything?”

            “No thank you,” Cas said, “you can help yourself to coffee if you want and have a seat.”

            Dean did exactly that, smiling softly as he watched Cas cook. “How did you sleep?” Cas asked as he brought the plates of food to the table.

            “Great,” Dean said, honestly, “you?”

            “I slept fine, thank you,” Cas said, eating a piece of bacon. “How do you feel about last night?”

            Dean looked at him, confused. “Why? Do you not feel okay about it?”

            “No, it was great for me, but I understand that some people have a little trouble adjusting to their time with me. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

            “I’m great,” Dean said, “in fact, if I didn’t have to go work, I would be up for another round,” he teased.

            Cas chuckled and shook his head indulgently. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I look forward to our next night together. You were spectacular.”

            “I bet you say that to all the girls,” Dean teased.

            “I really don’t,” Cas said, “I’ve never been disappointed with anyone, but there’s something special about you, Campbell, and I look forward to learning more about you.”

            “What can I say?” Dean said, “I’m a catch.”

            “That you are, but you better eat fast if you want to make it to maintenance duty.”

            Dean was suddenly struck by the realization that everyone had always come to mess hall for breakfast after their night with the leader. “Holy crap, I am special, aren’t I?” Dean said, “you don’t usually make people breakfast.”

            “Not usually, no,” Cas said, “so maybe you should keep that to yourself. Say you overslept.”

            “Okay,” Dean said, feeling a little self-conscious. He hadn’t meant to attract so much attention from the Leader, but maybe this was a good way to get special information. He could work with this.

            They finished breakfast and Dean headed out to his work. He made it just in time for assignments.

            Work was hard, but when Dean went to the mess hall, he was happy. “I take it you enjoyed yourself last night?” Charlie asked.

            “I did,” Dean said, “though I kinda overslept this morning.”

            “He didn’t wake you up?” Kevin asked.

            “He overslept too,” Dean said, “I think he forgot to set an alarm.”

            “So what was it like?” Sam asked a little nervously.

            “Pretty great, actually,” Dean said, “I think you’ll have fun if you can relax enough,” he teased.

            “What’d you do?” Sam asked.

            “He gave me the best blow job ever and then I jacked him off. No big deal,” Dean shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

            “Okay,” Sam said, relaxing slightly as Kevin put his hand on his knee.

            “You’ll be fine,” Kevin whispered.

            “Thanks,” Sam said.

            “You two kiss yet?” Dean asked.

            “No,” Sam groaned, “and will you leave us alone?”

            “You told him?” Kevin asked.

            “Dude, you guys are pretty obvious. It wasn’t hard to figure it out.”

            “He’s right,” Sam said, “I didn’t want to stop you from doing what you wanted, but you do kinda hold my hand a lot; which is great, but kind of counter to your plan for secrecy.”

            “Sorry,” Kevin said.

            “I think it’s sweet,” Charlie said.

            “Thanks,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

            After lunch, they all went back to work until supper. Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the night ahead and head couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. Neither of them was very focused for the rest of the afternoon.

            After dinner, Kevin walked with Sam back to his room. Just as they were saying goodbye, he stood on his tip toes and kissed Sam. When they broke apart, Sam smiled at him. “What was that for?”

            “Good luck maybe?” Kevin said, “Or maybe I just know that the Leader might kiss you tonight and I wanted to kiss you first.”

            Sam kissed him. “I’m glad you kissed me first,” he whispered before walking into his room with a smile.


	15. Sam's Turn

            Sam walked up to the Leader’s house only slightly less nervous than he had been earlier. He knocked and took a few deep breaths before Castiel opened the door.

            “Hello, Sam,” he said with a smile.

            “Hello, Castiel,” Sam said, smiling back; it was hard not to. Castiel made him feel comfortable.

            “Please, come in,” Cas said, “Can I get you something to drink?”

            “Do you have any tea?” Sam asked as they walked into the kitchen.

            “I do,” Cas smiled, “Let me put the kettle on and you can go ahead and pick the tea you want. They’re all in that cabinet,” he pointed to a cabinet and Sam opened it, finding the tea easily. He pulled out a box of peppermint tea.

            “Do you want one?” he asked.

            “Whatever you’re having,” Cas said, grabbing some mugs. “Do you take yours with anything? I’ve learned to ask after I didn’t have milk for Crowley’s one night,” Cas laughed at the memory.

            “No, I don’t,” Sam said, relaxing a little.

            Cas smiled at him and put the tea bags in the mugs and leaned against the counter. “What would you like to do tonight?” he asked Sam.

            Sam shrugged. “I’m here because you want me here,” he said simply, “I have no real plans for all of this,” he gestured vaguely.

            “Then why don’t we just talk for now?” Cas asked, “When the tea is done we can take it in the living room.”

            “Okay,” Sam said.

            There were a few moments of silence before the kettle began to whistle and Cas filled the mugs. Sam took one and they walked into the living room. Sam sat on the chair and Cas took the couch. “Why are you here?” Cas asked.

            “You asked me to come,” Sam said, “You told me it was required when we first came.”

            “I did,” Cas said, “but I meant in this compound, not in my house.”

            “Oh,” Sam said, “well, I needed a change.” He continued on with the same half-true story he had told Kevin. It felt good to talk about Jessica again without it hurting.

            “And you think you’ve found some sort of peace here?” Cas asked after he was done.

            “I think so, yeah,” Sam said, honestly. “And I really like Kevin but…” he almost gave away that he planned on leaving, “But I don’t know if I’ll be any good in a relationship.”

            “Well, this isn’t the most conventional place, so it would seem to follow that relationships here would be unconventional. I think you and Kevin need to find your own way to be together. No one here is going to judge you for it.”

            “Thanks, Cas,” Sam said with a smile, “that really helped.”

            “That’s why I’m here,” Cas said, “and if you and Kevin want to talk to me at any time, just set up an appointment.”

            “Okay,” Sam said, “I’ll let Kevin know.”

            “Now, let’s do something fun,” Cas said.

            “Um…like what?” Sam asked, nervous again.

            “Nothing you don’t want to do,” Cas said, “I promise. I could just blow you and then we can go to bed.”

            Sam shook his head. “I don’t need you to blow me,” he said.

            “So you just wanna go to bed, then?” Cas asked, “I hear I’m a pretty fantastic cuddler.”

            “Yeah,” Sam said, “If you’re sure you won’t mind.”

            “Nah,” Cas said, “I can go one day without an orgasm,” he laughed.

            “Thanks, Cas,” Sam said.

            “Of course, Sam. I want you to feel comfortable here. I hope someday you will want to do something sexual with me, but I won’t push.”

            “Okay,” Sam smiled and then yawned. “You said something about a bed?” he laughed.

            “Yeah, come on,” he said, standing up and leading Sam to the bedroom. Sam slept well and in the morning, Cas thanked him for staying and sent him off to the dining hall.

 

            “Hey, Sammy,” Dean said with a smile, “how was your night?”

            Sam shrugged. “Fine. Nothing happened, but You were right, Charlie, great cuddler.”

            “You mean you didn’t let him get you off? Dude, you missed out,” Dean said, shoving a bite into his mouth.

            “I didn’t feel like I was ready,” Sam said.

            “Dude, it’s sex,” Dean said, “you’ve been banging chicks left and right for years.”

            “Yeah, but it’s different here. It didn’t feel right last night. Maybe next time.”

            “Whatever,” Dean said, going back to eating.

            Kevin leaned in and whispered, “It wasn’t because of me, was it?” he asked.

            “No,” Sam assured him, “but he did say that if we need to talk to him about our relationship that he’d be happy to listen.”

            “That’s nice,” Kevin smiled and took Sam’s hand. Sam squeezed it.

            “Yeah, it is.”


	16. Second Report

            After dinner that night, Dean and Sam told the others they were going to take a little walk and found the same secluded room to talk.

            “So, I don’t think we need to tell Victor about you and Kevin, but we do need to tell him about our nights with Cas.”

            “You’re actually going to admit you slept with the guy, even though it wasn’t necessary?” Sam asked.

            “Well, maybe it was,” Dean shrugged, “I needed to learn what happened when people spent the night there.”

            “But he gave you an out, right?” Sam asked.

            “Of course he did,” Dean said, “the guy’s actually really respectful of consent and boundaries. I’m honestly starting to think we don’t need to be here.”

            “And are you going to tell Victor that?” Sam asked.

            “I…don’t think I want him to pull us,” Dean admitted, “I actually kind of like it here.”

            Sam sighed. “Me too. So maybe we send a report with no judgments about whether we stay and let them decide.”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “maybe they’ll think we need more information and keep us here.”

            “And what if they don’t?” Sam asked, “Are you going to stay?”

            “I don’t know,” Dean admitted, “I like everyone here, but part of me wants to get back to a normal life.”

            “I know what you mean,” Sam said, “The people are great, and I really like Kevin, but I wish I could be 100 percent honest with him, and if I’m being honest with myself, I want to be with him, and only him, in a normal setting, like on a real date.”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “I don’t know what to do.”

            “I vote we wait it out. We send in the facts and hope for the best. If we get pulled without this place being shut down, we can try to keep in touch, maybe convince our friends to leave with us.”

            “Yeah, but I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Dean said.

            “There’s no good way for this to end, is there?” Sam asked, “Either we leave and never see these people again, or we tell them the truth and probably lose them anyway.”

            “Not to mention lose our jobs,” Dean sighed.

            “You care that much about keeping your job?” Sam asked.

            “Well, yeah,” Dean said, “What else am I supposed to do?”

            “Stay here?” Sam suggested, “I know it’s not perfect, but I feel more at home here than I have in a long time.”

            “I can’t Sammy. As much as I like it here and like our friends, I can’t stay here forever. Besides, what if the FBI decides to send someone else and this place gets shut down?”

            “You’re right,” Sam said with a sigh. “We have to just focus on the job.”

            “Good,” Dean said, “That’s settled. Now, about you and Kevin.”

            “What about us?” Sam asked.

            “You kiss him yet?”

            “Actually, he kissed me,” Sam said, “how’d you know?”

            “You too seem to be in a different place than you were last night,” Dean said, “I like it. You seem happy.”

            “I am,” Sam said, “and that’s what makes this so hard.”

            “We’re circling,” Dean said, “We’ve made our choice, no going back.”

            “Right,” Sam sighed, “send the report.”


	17. A First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't think of a better chapter title, sorry. Also, I promise the Destiel is coming soon!

            The next body worship came. Dean and Sam were nervous knowing that their names were now in the basket, but when the Leader drew the name, it was Kevin that he called to the altar.

            Sam’s heart leaped in his throat. He had never seen Kevin completely naked before and while he had seen him get off during the last body worship, this was going to be different. He watched raptly as The Leader helped Kevin out of his clothes and gently laid him on the altar.

            Kevin was beautiful, and Sam watched as The Leader lightly touched him in the most innocent ways, watched as those seemingly innocent touches cause Kevin’s cock to harden. He watched as Gabriel stepped up to the altar and added his own hands and the Leader began to place kisses on Kevin’s body. He heard the contented sighs and quiet moans Kevin made and felt his own cock harden in his pants. After a few more people joined in, Sam quietly stepped forward, squeezing himself in by Kevin’s head. He ran a hand through Kevin’s hair and smiled when their eyes met. “Is this okay?” he asked.

            “Yeah,” Kevin breathed, “this is good.”

            Sam smiled softly and kissed Kevin lightly. “I’ll stay above the waist,” he whispered.

            “Okay,” Kevin said and then gasped when someone did something that he liked. Sam smiled. Seeing Kevin receive pleasure was undeniably hot and he continued to stroke his hair and watch his face as people touched and kissed him.

            Soon enough, Kevin was a writhing, moaning mess and Sam couldn’t help but pitch in and play with his nipples and kiss at his neck when they were free. Kevin came with a broken moan and Sam stroked his hair as he came down.

            When everyone else had stepped back, Sam reluctantly did as well, allowing The Leader to help Kevin off the altar. They had their quick little debrief and everyone started to leave.

            After Kevin put his clothes on and came over to Sam. “I hope that wasn’t weird,” he said.

            “A little,” Sam said, “but it was good. I liked seeing you like that. It was gorgeous.”

            Kevin blushed. “I’m don’t really think that I’m anyone’s favorite to be on the altar,” he said quietly.

            “You’re my favorite,” Sam said, taking Kevin’s hand.

            “Thank you,” Kevin said, “and thank you for not going too far. I wouldn’t have minded, but I would like our first time together to be special.”

            “Hey, this was special,” Sam said, “It was amazing and perfect and exactly what I wanted.”

            “Good,” Kevin said, smiling warmly. “But I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t get called to the altar for a while.”

            “Are you jealous?” Sam teased.

            “I don’t think it’s jealously, exactly,” Kevin said, “more that when I get to see you in all your glory, I want to be the only one there. I want to be special.”

            “You are special,” Sam said, kissing Kevin lightly.

            “Thank you, Sam.”

            “You don’t have to thank me,” Sam smiled, “Just keep being amazing.”

            Kevin chuckled. “Okay, I’ll try.”

            “Good,” Sam smiled. “Can I walk you home?”

            “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

            They walked back to the dorm hand in hand, smiling softly at each other, both knowing that they didn’t have to say anything more.

            When they stopped by Kevin’s room, Sam pulled him into a hug and then kissed him lightly. “Good night.” He said.

            “Good night,” Sam smiled, “and, um…feel free to think of me when you take care of you little problem.” He gestured toward Sam’s crotch.

            “It’s almost gone anyway, but thanks,” Sam smiled and kissed Kevin again. “See you at breakfast.”

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, “goodnight.” He ducked into his room and Sam smiled for a moment before heading to his own room. He was happier than he had been in a long time, and he was in no rush to change that.


	18. Making Headway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, but writer's block is a bitch. It's a long chapter though, with plot developments and porn, so enjoy!

            Sam and Dean settled into their lives at the community and when it was Dean’s turn to go to The Leader’s house again, he was excited. “I can’t wait for tonight,” he said at breakfast.

            “Have you even talked to him since your last night together?” Charlie asked.

            “A few times but just in passing,” Dean said, “but I like him.”

            “He is pretty dreamy,” Charlie said, “but don’t get too attached.”

            “Has that happened before?” Dean asked.

            “I think that’s something you have to ask him,” Charlie said, “it’s better to hear it from him. I think we all did.”

            “Heard what?” Sam asked, sitting next to Kevin.

            “Apparently The Leader had some sort of incident with someone getting too attached to him.”

            “Naomi,” Kevin said, “just ask him about Naomi. He’ll know what you mean.”

            “Naomi, got it,” Dean said, “and he’s not going to get mad at you guys for telling me this?”

            “Not as much as we’ve told you,” Charlie said, “You know he likes to be open and honest.”

            “Okay,” Dean said, “then if he asks how I know this, I’m telling him it was you.”

            “He won’t be mad,” Kevin said, “just trust us.”

            “If you say so,” Dean said, but he was secretly glad that he had some sort of lead for information. Agent Henrickson had been on their ass about their sparse reports and he needed to send him something.

            Sam gave Dean a meaningful look that told him he had the same thoughts. They all headed off to work and the subject wasn’t brought up again at lunch or dinner.

            Dean left the dining hall a little earlier than usual so he could shower and be ready for his night with The Leader. He didn’t see anyone before he walked over and assumed they must have found something to do outside of the dorm.

            He fixed a smile on his face as he knocked on the door, and when Cas opened it, he smiled even wider. “Hello, Dean,” Cas said, stepping back to let Dean into the house, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you.”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “I’ve been looking forward to this too.”

            “Good,” Cas smiled. “Can I get you something to drink?”

            “Water’s good,” Dean said. They walked into the kitchen and Cas poured them both a glass of water. They stood at the island and sipped. “Can I ask you something?” Dean asked.

            “Of course,” Cas said, “What’s on your mind?”

            “I was wondering…I mean, I heard some things. About someone named Naomi.”

            “Oh,” Cas’s face fell, “Perhaps we should sit down.” He gestured toward the stools at the island and waited until Dean took a seat before sitting himself. “Naomi was…is a decent woman,” he said, “I want that made clear first. She may have hurt me, but I harbor no resentment toward her.”

            “Okay,” Dean said, “so what happened?”

            “She said she loved me,” Cas said.

            “And what, you didn’t love her back? That seems pretty standard.”

            “It was more than that,” Cas said, “I told her I didn’t return her feelings, and I thought we were okay. Things went back to normal for a few weeks, but then people started acting weird and a few left. I found out that she had been spreading lies, trying to get people to think I fell in love with her. She manipulated things so much and if Chuck hadn’t caught on as soon as he did, I think the whole place would have crumbled. I…I had to kick her out. I felt horrible about it, but I knew it was for the best.”

            “Seems like everyone recovered from it,” Dean said, “And for what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing. That kind of bad energy would have destroyed everything good about this place.”

            “Thank you for your understanding, Dean. That means a lot.”

            “Anytime, Cas,” Dean smiled.

            They were quiet for a few moments before Cas set his empty glass down. “So what do you want to do tonight?” he asked.

            Dean shrugged. “I’m up for anything, really.”

            “Then what about a game?” Cas asked, “you a poker man?”

            “We playing for clothes?” Dean asked with a smirk.

            “If you like,” Cas said with a wink.

            “Deal,” Dean said.

            Cas found a deck of cards and they sat at the kitchen table to play. They played a few hands, and Dean lost them all. “You’re really good,” he said, taking off his shirt.

            “So I’ve been told,” Cas said, dealing the next hand.

            Dean won the next hand and smiled triumphantly. “It’s just a shoe,” Cas said, setting it aside.

            “But it’s a start,” Dean said.

            They played some more and when Dean was down to his boxers, Cas still had on pants and an undershirt. “When I win this next hand,” Cas said, “I’m going to blow you in that chair.”

            Dean swallowed thickly. “Deal.”

            Cas dealt the next hand and Dean purposely traded his best cards. When he lost, Cas smirked at him. “Lose ‘em Campbell,” he said, standing up.

            Dean slid his boxers off and sat back on the chair as Cas knelt in front of him.

            Cas’s mouth was so warm and wet and tight that it only took Dean a few seconds to get fully hard. Cas moaned around his length as he continued to work it.

            Dean threw his head back and closed his eyes, hoping that not looking at Cas would help him to last longer. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s thighs and rubbed them gently before using them on Dean’s length.

            “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, “So close.”

            Cas pulled off long enough to tell Dean, “Look at me, Dean. Want to see you cum,” before continuing.

            It didn’t take long for Dean to cum, and Cas swallowed it all before pulling off. “You are gorgeous when you cum,” Cas said, looking at him. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Cas gently rubbed his thighs and stood up.

            “I want you to fuck my face,” Dean said without thinking.

            Cas chuckled. “I would very much enjoy that, Dean.” He pulled down his pants and underpants. “When you’re ready, I want you on your knees.”

            Dean nodded and a few moments later slid down to the floor, taking Cas’s length in his mouth. Cas groaned and fucked into Dean’s mouth. Dean took it well and when Cas came, he swallowed it all. “Fuck you’re amazing,” Cas said, relaxing his hands where they were tangled in Dean’s hair.

            Dean chuckled and helped Cas up. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

            “You wanna shower or just go straight to bed?” he asked.

            “I just wanna go to bed,” Dean said, “but you can shower. I’ll be fine.”

            “Okay,” Cas said heading for the bedroom. Dean followed and got into bed while Cas went to take a shower.

            When Cas came to bed, Dean was still awake. He smiled as Cas slid in behind him and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m not used to being the little spoon,” Dean said, “but I like it with you.”

            “Good,” Cas said, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck.

            Dean hummed happily and relaxed further into the embrace. “Is this what all your nights are like?” he asked.

            “Most of them,” Cas said, “There are a few people, like Balthazar, who don’t really like cuddling, but most of them do.”

            “Who’s the best cuddler?” Dean asked.

            Cas hummed in thought. “I’d have to say Gabriel.”

            “Who’s the worst?” Dean asked, the smile evident in his voice.

            “They’re all good,” Cas said, “but Chuck can be an octopus sometimes.”

            They both laughed and Dean settled himself in a little more. “Goodnight, Cas.”

            Cas placed a light kiss on Dean’s neck. “Goodnight, Dean.”


	19. Mouths

            The next day, Dean was quiet. He answered the others’ questions about what he learned and how he felt about it, but he didn’t offer any other details about the night. For some reason, it felt personal. He met with Sam while he was getting ready for his night with Cas.

            “Do you think you’re going to sleep with him tonight?” Dean asked.

            Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll see how I feel when I get there.”

            “I’m telling you,” Dean said, “his mouth is amazing!”

            “Yeah,” Sam laughed, “you’ve said.”

            “Last night was different, though,” Dean said, “I mean, on top of the information about Naomi, he said some stuff…like that I was special.”

            “Should I be jealous?” Sam teased.

            “Listen, I don’t know exactly how special I am, but maybe that’s our in. Maybe he’ll tell me stuff he won’t tell the others. I have to milk this, right?”

            “And if you get special treatment too, that’s just a bonus,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

            “I know you didn’t mean it, but yeah,” Dean said, “this assignments had perks already, for both of us.”

            “Just…don’t tell anyone. I don’t want us to be targeted or get kicked out, like Naomi.”

            “Right,” Dean said, “Cas said the same thing.”

            “Dean, you can’t call him that here.”

            “Shit,” Dean cursed, “I’m sure everyone does once in a while.”

            “Maybe, but we don’t want anyone thinking you’re special, or even that you think you’re special,” Sam said.

            “Right,” Dean said, “I’ll keep it in check.”

            “You better,” Sam said, “We need to stay here and we need to blend in.”

            “I’m doing my best,” Dean said, “and you should too. If you don’t sleep with him soon, people are going to start talking.”

            “I could always tell people I slept with him,” Sam pointed out.

            “But The Leader might get suspicious,” Dean said, “he told us right from the start that we needed to be willing to sleep with him. If you don’t eventually, he’s going to catch on.”

            Sam sighed. “I know. I’ll try, okay? But the idea of being with someone else when I have Kevin now is just super weird to me.”

            “You always were old fashioned like that,” Dean said with a smirk, “Kevin’s doing the same thing, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

            “I know he won’t mind, but I still might,” Sam said, “It’s not easy to put that kind of thinking behind me.”

            “Well good luck,” Dean said, clapping Sam on the shoulder before standing and heading back to his room.

            Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaving for the Leader’s. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Cas opened the door, smiling at him. “I’m glad you came,” Cas said, gesturing for him to come in. They went to the living room.

            Sam looked at him, confused. “Why wouldn’t I? You said we all have to. It’s my turn, so I’m here.”

            “Right,” Cas said, “but I was worried that after what your brother learned last night you might be a little…hesitant.”

            Sam chuckled. “I was hesitant the last time. Now that I know more about what kind of person you are, I think I’m starting to understand what you’re trying to do here. And I can appreciate that.”

            “I’m sorry if my intentions were not made clear to you from the start,” Cas said, “I understand that you may form romantic attachments to each other, but as your leader, I cannot play favorites. I must treat you all equally.”

            “And I guess I’m just starting to see that it’s not as easy as it looks, and I appreciate the effort that takes,” Sam said, “it makes it a little more easy to see why you have one of us here each night. I thought it was just about getting off, but you really just want to spend time with us equally, don’t you?”

            “Of course,” Cas said, “but it’s not a perfect system. There are the higher ups that I see more often and there are those who talk more than others and those who talk less. You can never be truly equal when it comes to getting to know people, but I do my best.”

            “Thank you for that,” Sam said sincerely.

            “Hey, whatever you need to feel comfortable here,” Cas said.

            “Yeah, about that,” Sam said, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to…do something tonight.”

            Cas chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”

            “Dean says you’re pretty good with your mouth, and I’ve been told I’m not so bad myself.”

            Cas smiled happily. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, then?”

            “Okay,” Sam smiled. When they got to the bedroom, Cas immediately started undressing and Sam followed his lead.

            “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Cas asked.

            “Yeah, sure,” Sam said.

            Cas smiled and cupped his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him slow and deep. Sam returned the kiss, a little hesitant at first but eventually relaxing and really enjoying it. Cas guided him to the bed and they got themselves settled without breaking the kiss too much. Cas slid down and admired Sam’s length. Sam knew he was well endowed, but it still made him a little antsy to have a partner look at him like that. Cas chuckled at his squirming. “You’re awfully eager,” he teased.

            Sam shook his head a little. “Well, maybe, but could you not look at me like that?”

            “Like what?” Cas asked.

            “Like it’s really impressive or something,” Sam said, “I know it’s big, but you don’t need to make a big deal about it.”

            Cas chuckled. “I wasn’t. I like to really see my partners. I like to know every inch of them.”

            “And none of them reacted this way?” Sam asked.

            “Well, no, but I’m guessing you’ve had partners react to your cock with awe before. Not that it isn’t awe inspiring, but trust me, I’m not worried about the size.”

            “Thanks,” Sam said, relaxing.

            Cas chuckled a little before ducking down and taking as much of Sam’s length into his mouth as he could, causing Sam to moan. Cas continued to work Sam’s cock, adding his hand at the base where his mouth couldn’t cover. Sam was practically twitching with pleasure when Cas pulled off, swiping his tongue over the slit. “I want you to cum in my mouth,” he said, “if you’re okay with that.”

            “Yeah,” Sam breathed, “fuck, please.” He had completely forgotten the mission at this point, letting the pleasure wash over him as his cock was once again enveloped in the warmth and wetness of Cas’s mouth. It didn’t take him long to cum, his hips bucking up as Cas worked to swallow everything down. “Fuck that was awesome,” Sam said, sitting up and pushing Cas down on the bed. “Now it’s my turn.” He looked at Cas with a predatory grin before he ducked down, trailing his lips teasingly along Cas’s length, adding his tongue at the tip before finally taking the whole thing into his mouth.

            It didn’t take Cas long to cum, tangling his hands in Sam’s hair and holding him down as he swallowed everything, only letting him up when he was spent. “You weren’t lying,” he said, “you’re very good.”

            Sam laughed, settling himself next to Cas at the head of the bed. “You wanna cuddle tonight?” Cas asked.

            “Sure,” Sam said, his voice raw. They got under the blankets and moved a little closer to each other. “Good night, Cas.”

            “Good night Sam. Thank you for a wonderful night,” Cas said, kissing Sam’s head like a blessing. Sam merely hummed happily, already feeling himself drift off to sleep.


	20. Talking

The next morning wasn’t nearly as awkward as Sam had expected. Cas gently woke him up and they got dressed together before Cas sent him on his way to breakfast with a kiss on the forehead, thanking him for a lovely night.

            When Sam found Kevin and Dean at a table, he joined them with a smile. “Someone got lucky,” Dean said with a smirk.

            “It’s hardly luck if he does it with everyone,” Sam pointed out.

            “So you did!” Dean said triumphantly.

            “Yeah, so?” Sam said, staring at his food. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it.

            “How was it?” Dean asked.

            “It was…not something I really want to discuss in front of my boyfriend,” Sam said and then looked at Kevin when he realized what he had said.

            “It’s okay,” Kevin said, “I don’t care if you want to talk about it.”

            “I mean…” Sam said, surprised Kevin didn’t mention anything about his word choice. “It was good. Be exchanged blow jobs, no biggie.”

            “Oh, you’ve got a biggie,” Dean teased.

            Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big; The Leader even said so.”

            “How many dicks do you think The Leader’s seen?” Dean asked, “The average person would be impressed.”

            “No one here is the average person,” Kevin pointed out, “but either way, it’s not important.”

            “Exactly,” Sam said, “thank you, Kevin.”

            “That being said, I’m now excited to see it.”

            Sam nearly choked on his water.

            “Sorry,” Kevin said, “just being honest.”

            “We should get to work,” Sam said, standing up with his tray.

            Kevin followed him while he cleared his tray. “I said I was sorry.”

            “I know,” Sam said, “and I’m not really mad, I just…need some time to process some things.”

            “So, not in the mood for jokes,” Kevin said, “got it. If you need to talk, though, I’m here.”

            “Thanks, Kevin,” Sam smiled and paused for a minute before leaning down and kissing him. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

            By lunch, all of their friends had heard about the night before and Sam had to try not to blush at the attention. “It’s really nothing to get worked up over,” he said.

            “Just leave him alone,” Kevin said, sending a glare to Charlie who quickly mimed zipping her lip. Sam send him a grateful look and they didn’t talk about it again.

            The rest of the day was quiet, and after dinner, Sam asked Kevin if he wanted to go on a walk.”

            “Sure,” Kevin said as they dumped their trays. They walked around the compound for a while, talking some more about their day. Sam took Kevin’s hand and smiled when Kevin gave it a little squeeze.

            “So, you and Dean…” Kevin began, “I have to ask, is it weird to do this sexual stuff in front of each other?”

            Sam shrugged. “We’ve always been pretty open about sex,” he said, “I used to wake up to him sneaking in and he just reeked of it. He would brag and I would try to go back to sleep, but I never could until he stopped talking.”

            “And you talk to him about it too?” Kevin asked.

            “When I started having sex, yeah,” Sam said, “it started out as payback, but sometimes I really needed his advice or I just wanted to share it with someone.”

            “Do you want to have sex with me?” Kevin asked.

            Sam stopped short. “I mean, yeah, eventually, if you want to.”

            “What about now?” Kevin asked, stepping closer.

            “You wanna do it now?” Sam was confused. He had thought Kevin wanted to wait.

            “Well, not like, right here right now, but maybe the next time Charlie is with the Leader, I could come over.”

            “I…yeah, that sounds nice,” Sam said. He knew it sounded lame, but he had been caught off guard.

            “You don’t sound so sure,” Kevin said.

            “No, I am,” Sam said, “I’m just a little surprised that you want to.”

“I really like you and you’re really hot, and apparently have a huge cock, so why wouldn’t I want to?”

            “It’s not like I haven’t slept with people before,” Kevin said.

            “You said you wanted our first time to be special.”

            “And it will be,” Kevin said, “Just because we’re moving fast doesn’t mean it’s not special.”

            “You’re right,” Sam said. He looked around and saw they were alone, so he gently pushed Kevin against a wall and kissed him, slow at first but deepening when Kevin kissed back.

            “So we’re on the same page,” Kevin breathed when they needed to part for air.

            “Yeah,” Sam chuckled.

            “Walk me home?” Kevin asked.

            “Already?”

            “I have some work to do,” Kevin said, “but you can stay with me if you want.”

            “Okay,” Sam smiled and took Kevin’s hand as they walked back to his room.

 

            Kevin worked on his computer for a while and Sam sat on his bed, talking with Dean about work and other mundane things. It was actually really nice to be able to just hang out and not have to worry about things getting sexual or accidentally saying too much. It was a more relaxed evening than he’d had in a long time.

            When it got to be around 11, Sam decided to go back to his own room after giving Dean a quick hug and kissing Kevin goodnight.

            “So, you and Sam seem pretty happy,” Dean said after he left.

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, “he’s great.”

            “And he thinks you’re pretty great too,” Dean said.

            “He said that?” Kevin asked.

            “Well, not exactly, but I can tell. I’ve only seen him look at one other person that way before.”

            “Jess?” Kevin asked.

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “so you better not break her heart like she did.”

            “I don’t plan on it,” Kevin said, “he means a lot to me.”

            “Good,” Dean said, “Because he likes you. A lot.”

            “Listen, as much as I appreciate the protective big brother act, Sam and I already talked about all this. We’re good.”

              
            “Right,” Dean said, a little awkwardly, “well that’s good. Imma hit the hay. See you in the morning.”

            “Night.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be smutty but then emotions happened. I'm so sorry!

**  
**

            Weeks went by and Dean and Sam only found minimal things to report, but it was apparently enough since they weren’t being pulled out yet. Sam could hardly believe it when Charlie’s night with the leader came. “Seems like yesterday,” he said.

            “Speak for yourself,” Charlie said, putting her hair up, “I haven’t had a decent orgasm since my last night with him.”

            Sam laughed, surprised at how comfortable he was becoming with talk of sex. Charlie was on the same level as Dean now, and it was a bit odd. She left him with a hug and a wink and Sam laid on his bed and read until a knock came at the door.

            “Come in,” he said, setting his book down.

            “Hey,” Kevin said quietly as he came in. Sam sat up and smiled brightly at him.

            “I know I just saw you like an hour ago,” he said, “but it’s so good to see you.”

            “You’re just excited to sleep with me,” Kevin teased, sitting on the bed next to him.

            “Okay, maybe,” Sam admitted, putting an arm around him, “But that’s not so bad, right?”

            “Not at all,” Kevin said, meeting Sam halfway for a kiss.

            The kiss was slow and sweet but still burned under Sam’s skin until he had to pull away, panting. “Wow,” he said.

            “Yeah,” Kevin agreed, resting their foreheads together, “um…you wanna maybe take our clothes off?”

            Sam chuckled. “Yeah, uh, I think that’d be good,” he said, but made no move to pull away, his hand still resting on the back of Kevin’s head.

            “We kinda have to separate for that,” Kevin said gently.

            “Right,” Sam said, pulling away slowly and taking his shirt off.

            Kevin’s hands paused at the hem of his shirt when he saw Sam’s defined muscles. “Well, you’re gonna be disappointed,” he said, half-joking.

            Sam’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Why would I be disappointed?” he asked.

            “I’m…well I’m not quite as toned as you,” Kevin said.

            “I don’t care,” Sam said, gently taking Kevin’s hands and guiding them up until Kevin got the hint and took the shirt off. “You’re perfect,” Sam said once his shirt was off, clearly staring at him. Kevin was surprised to find that he didn’t mind the staring so much.

            Kevin leaned in and kissed Sam again, short and sweet. “Pants?” he asked.

            “Yeah,” Sam said, “okay.”

            They both took their pants off, and then, after a brief moment of hesitation, their boxers quickly followed. Sam was half hard, and when he saw that Kevin was too, he smiled and pulled him into another kiss, sitting down on the bed and guiding him so he was sitting in his lap.

            “Hey, Sam?” Kevin asked quietly as they broke for breath.

            “Yeah?” Sam asked.

            “It’s pretty big,” Kevin said seriously and then broke into a smile. It took Sam a moment to realize what he meant, but he soon smiled back and kissed Kevin, breaking apart as they both started giggling.

            “I love you,” Kevin said. He hadn’t said it before, but he had felt it for a while, and it felt good to finally get it out.

            “I...” Sam began, “I’m sorry, I can’t say it. That doesn’t mean I don’t feel it, because I do, but I just…those words are hard for me to say.”

            “It’s okay, Sam,” Kevin said, bringing his hand up to cup his face, “You don’t need to say it back, or even feel it back. I just wanted you to know that before we did this.”

            “Okay,” Sam said, reaching up and covering Kevin’s hand with his own, “I’m glad you said it.” He turned his head slightly and kissed Kevin’s palm and then held his hand as he kissed down his arm.

            Kevin practically melted at the kisses, and by the time Sam kissed over his shoulders and neck, he was breathing heavily. “Kiss me?” he breathed.

            Sam didn’t respond except to do as he was asked, kissing Kevin soundly on the lips and slowly deepening the kiss. His hands slid around to Kevin’s back and down towards his ass, gently pulling his hips forward. They gasped as their cocks brushed together, both significantly more than half hard.

            “Kevin?” Sam asked, “Can I touch you?”

            “Fuck, yeah,” Kevin breathed, taking Sam’s hand as it moved forward and guiding it to his cock. He let out a quiet whine as Sam’s big hand circled him.

            “You okay?” Sam asked, his hand stilling.

            “Just move your hand,” Kevin said, “I’m good, I promise.”

            Sam slowly stroked Kevin until he was practically shaking. He gently moved his hand away and Kevin pulled back to glare at him. “Why’d you stop?” he whined.

            “I want to cum with you,” Sam said, guiding Kevin down onto the bed and kissing him before he could respond. Sam gently rubbed himself against Kevin’s leg and was glad when Kevin brought his hands up and started pulling him closer. He shifted himself so that one leg was slotted between Kevin’s and their cocks were lightly rubbing against each other. It felt so good, he couldn’t help but let out a low groan at the first slide.

            The pleasure built with each thrust and soon, he could feel Kevin’s hips twitching erratically beneath him, his whole body going tight and then slack as he came with a moan. It didn’t take Sam long after that to cum as well, panting and collapsing next to Kevin.

            Kevin rolled onto his side and cuddled close to Sam, spreading the mess on his stomach. “Was that okay?” he asked, gently trailing a finger up along his stomach.

            “Fuck, Kevin,” Sam said, “that was awesome.” He looked at Kevin fondly and pulled him up for a soft kiss. “I’m so glad we did this,” he whispered.

            “Me too,” Kevin said, taking Sam’s hand in his and kissing it. “I needed this.”

            “What do you mean?” Sam asked, rolling on his side to look at Kevin.

            “Just that being in this community, it’s a little hard to feel a real connection with someone,” Kevin said, “sex here has never felt real to me. Since everyone here does it with The Leader, it’s not special. Even on the altar, people only touch me because my name was drawn from a bowl. But you…you chose me. You wanted me specifically. You care about me and I love you and this actually meant something. I forgot how good that can feel.”

            “I know,” Sam said, “I haven’t felt like this about anyone since Jess and you’re…you’re really special. I love you.” He was surprised at how easily the words came now when they got stuck in his throat less than an hour before.

            “I love you too,” Kevin said. They laid in silence for a while and then Kevin pulled away slightly to look at Sam. “Let’s leave,” he said, “we can go build a life together.”

            “Kevin…” Sam began to protest, but he couldn’t think of a good reason to stay that he could tell Kevin. “We have a good life here,” he finally settled on, “I don’t want to leave.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but Sam found that it wasn’t exactly a lie, either.

            “I know,” Kevin said, “it’s a lot to ask…”

            “I’m not saying never,” Sam said, “but just…not right now.”

            “Okay,” Kevin agreed, dropping the subject, “Can we go get cleaned up?”

            “I’ll go get a wash cloth,” Sam said, putting on a robe and ducking out to the bathroom. He washed up and then came back to clean Kevin up as well. He climbed back into bed and cuddled close to Kevin. “Are you gonna stay the night?” he asked quietly.

            “If it’s okay with you,” Kevin said.

            “More than okay,” Sam said, kissing his hair.

            “Okay,” Kevin said, looking up at Sam and giving him a quick kiss. “Goodnight.”

            Sam smiled and kissed him back. “Goodnight.”


	22. Chapter 22

            When Sam woke up the next day, he was a little surprised that there was someone in his bed, but he quickly remembered the night before and set about kissing Kevin awake.

            Kevin grumbled slightly as he woke up, gently batting Sam away.

            “You’re not a morning person, are you?” Sam teased.

            “No,” Kevin said firmly, rolling away from Sam.

            “Okay,” Sam said, “I’ll let you sleep a little longer.”

            Kevin didn’t reply and Sam smiled as he watched him sleep for a bit before falling back asleep himself.

 

            The alarm went off about an hour later and Sam turned it off and stretched out a bit before turning to look at Kevin. “It’s time to get up,” he said gently.

            “I don’t wanna,” Kevin said.

            “Too bad,” Sam said, “You didn’t bring any clothes with you so you gotta go back to your room and change.”

            “Fine,” Kevin said, gently rolling out of bed.

            Sam chuckled and stood up as well and started getting dressed. Kevin kissed him goodbye and he smiled as they parted. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

            “Yup,” Kevin said, “but…you’re not gonna tell everyone about this are you?”

            “I’m pretty sure everyone already knows,” Sam pointed out.

            “Well, yeah, but not the specifics,” Kevin said, “I’d rather keep those details between us.”

            “Agreed,” Sam said, kissing him again, “now go shower. You reek of sex,” he added with a teasing grin.

            Kevin hit him lightly before leaving to do just that.

            Sam smiled to himself as he finished getting ready and then headed out to breakfast.

            Kevin was already there, a bright blush painting his cheeks. He could hear Charlie and Dean whistling and catcalling as he approached. He shook his head indulgently. “Will you two mind your own business?”

            “Never, Sammy,” Dean teased, pulling him down into the seat next to him, “We’re happy for you.”

            “That doesn’t mean you need to try to pry the details out of poor Kevin,” Sam said.

            “What, we weren’t prying,” Charlie said, “Just ribbing him a little, isn’t that right, Kevin?”

            “Yeah,” Kevin said, “But I would rather you didn’t.”

            “Alright, fine,” Dean said, “We won’t mention that you and Sam totally had sex last night.”

            “Thank you,” Sam said, then turned to Charlie. “How was your night?” he asked.

            “Fantastic as always,” Charlie said, “I had three orgasms. It was amazing.”

            “Good for you,” Dean said. Sam and Kevin laughed.

            After breakfast, they set off to work, but Dean pulled Sam aside as they were leaving. “Should I include your little tryst in the report?” he teased.

            “Are you nuts? I’d get pulled out so fast.”

            “Exactly,” Dean said, “So…you don’t want to leave?”

            “We haven’t found anything yet,” Sam said.

            “I don’t think we’re going to,” Dean admitted, “But I don’t want to leave either.”

            “These people are happy,” Sam agreed, “And I’m happy here too.”

            They didn’t say anything more on the topic and went to work.

 

            Dean sent out another report that night between work and dinner. He made up some bullshit about a possible lead and needing more time to investigate it. “You know we can’t keep doing this forever, right?” Sam asked.

            “I know,” Dean said, “but we need to stay a while longer; you know they’re never going to believe us if we claim we found nothing after only a few months.”

            “Right,” Sam agreed, “And they’d send in more agents and send us to be deprogrammed because _obviously_ that means we’ve been brainwashed.”

            “You thinking about quitting the agency, Sammy?” Dean asked.

            “I don’t know, maybe?” Sam said, “If this is the type of thing they send us to investigate, we’re not really doing any good.”

            “I feel that,” Dean said.

            “Hey, isn’t it your night with the Leader?” Sam asked.

            “Yeah,” Dean said, his face lighting up, “I really like my nights with him.”

            “Me too,” Sam said, “He’s fun.”

            “It’s more than that,” Dean admitted, “He’s…just a really interesting guy. I’ve never felt so cared for by anyone before.”

            “Oh, no,” Sam said, “You can’t have feelings for the leader; that is not okay.”

            “I don’t have _feelings_ for him,” Dean argued, “I just like being with him.”

            “Just…be careful, okay?”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, _mom_.”

            Sam sighed. “I swear, Dean…”

            “Okay, okay, I’ll stay detached. Not like you haven’t overstepped.”

            “This isn’t about the mission,” Sam hissed, “It’s about the Leader being off-limits. It’s just sex. Remember that.”

            “Dude, I am the king of ‘just sex.’ I’ll be fine.”

            “You keep telling yourself that,” Sam said.

            There was a key in the door and they quickly changed the topic as Kevin came in. “And the pipe was so freaking rusty…” Dean said, “Hey, Kev, how was your day?”

            “It was fine,” Kevin said, leaning in and kissing Sam, “You guys ready for dinner?”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, standing up, “I’m starving.”

            They all went off to the mess hall and Dean ate quickly before heading off for his night with the Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, I'm posting another chapter? I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I'm going to make a conscious effort to finish this beast.
> 
> come talk to me: catiemolly.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com/


End file.
